Another Pedrad
by aswordofwords
Summary: What if Tris Prior was dauntless born? What if she was the sister of Uriah and Zeke Pedrad? What if all this, came true? This is the story of Tris Pedrad, beautiful, brave, kind, basically all out awesome, and one-third of the famous Pedrad siblings. How will the story change, when Tris is no longer the Tris that we know? What then?
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I've been a Pedrad my whole life, and so far, I've had a great life.

My name is Beatrice Pedrad, but if you dare call me that, I will not hesitate to introduce my fist to your face. So just call me Tris, and this is my life as one-third of the famous Pedrad siblings. Uriah is my twin-we're not actually blood-related, but he's as close as it gets. And then there's Zeke, our older brother. He's taken on a fatherly figure towards us after our dad died. Most of the time they're both just plain annoying, but I love 'em anyways.

Today's Zeke's first day of initiation, one of the best and worst days of my life. On one hand, I'm excited for him. On the other, I'm extremely stressed out for him. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but Dauntless initiation is not a joke. Sometimes, when I drown myself into my own thoughts, I imagine a life without Zeke, or more specifically, a factionless Zeke.

And the more I think about it, the more I realize how likely it actually is.

I love being a Pedrad, and I've already known this for a long time: We are not a normal family. But we also need every single one of us to _be_ a family.

So, fingers crossed that Zeke practiced his train-jumping skills.

* * *

Four POV

I am seriously second-guessing my decision to join Dauntless.

Not five minutes have passed, and I've already jumped off a moving train -twice- and I'm currently lining for my turn to jump off what seems to be a 100 story building. (I saw a door on the roof that led to a fine looking staircase, I don't see why we couldn't just use that.)

Before I know it, it's my turn to jump. I look down and immediately regret it. My stomach starts doing somersaults as my heart starts to race faster and faster. I feel my hands starting to get sweaty as I nervously rub them together. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back.

"C'mon stiff, you can do this", I glance toward Amar and gulp.

I close my eyes and fall forward.

* * *

Right now, I'm just happy I'm alive, once I got down from the net that saved my life, I met Zeke. He's a pretty funny and easy going person, and plus, he's the only person that talked to me. So I'll take what I can get.

Amar wouldn't accept the name "stiff" for me, so now, my new name is Four, after my four fears. And I don't mean to brag, but I hear that's a record. When we're dismissed to lunch, it was so amazing I can't even explain it. Believe it or not, I ate hamburgers for the first time in my life, best food I've ever tasted. But that record didn't last long when Zeke introduced me to Dauntless Cake. It made jumping off of a building completely worth it.

* * *

Tris POV

I'm so proud of my Zeke, first jumper, don't know what that means, but I'm assuming it's good. But I heard his jump wasn't as awesome as it should've been. Apparently, being the klutz he is, he didn't actually jump but more fell off the roof. But hey, at least he was first.

I also heard that some guy only has four fears, and that's unheard of. But falling off a building is a close second, and Zeke still managed to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent, duh, okay now that that's out of the way, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Four POV

I've learned a lot about Zeke. He sure is a talker, but it's not just him, his family is pretty popular here in dauntless. And by popular, I mean basically everyone knows, and loves them. Zeke, Uriah, and Tris are the famous Pedrad trio.

Apparently, his sister is named Tris, she's drop dead gorgeous, very athletic, smart, funny, and basically everything you could ever want in a girl. And, she's single.

There's a catch though, I've also heard that her brothers are so protective of her, that if a guy even smiles at her, man, you better hide. But it turns out, that they're not actually biologically sister and brother. Tris was adopted by the Pedrad family when she was really young, but they still love her all the same, possibly even more. They say one of the reasons Zeke and Uriah, Zeke's brother, are so protective of her is because he's afraid she might leave him. And he always acts like a fatherly figure to her, is because she's never met her father, biological or adoptive. Zeke told me that his dad died from a car crash, when he was like three.

The Pedrad's have a sad backstory, but are now stronger than ever. On the scale of hardness, the Pedrads would be stronger than diamonds.

I've always wondered what it would be like to have someone care so much about you. I never knew, and won't ever will.

"So is it a yes or what man?" asks Zeke, snapping me back to reality.

"What?" I ask Zeke confused.

"I said, can I have your cake?" Zeke questions hopefully.

"Ummm...how about...no" I reply back.

"No? That doesn't sound like 'yes'." Zeke answers in mock confusion. And before Zeke can ask me again, I stuff all of my cake into my mouth. I get up to throw away my trash, when, being the klutz I am, I bump into someone, and we both end up on the ground, with our stuff everywhere.

"I am so sorry", I say apologetically, trying to clean up as fast as I can. I look up and get a better look at the person I bumped into. She had gorgeous blond curls rolling of her shoulders like the waves of an ocean. A bright smile that would immediately light up a room, and the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were a mix of a cloudy gray and a bright blue, like clouds on a sunny day.

"It's okay", her angelic voice bringing me back to reality. She smiles at me before walking away to a table in the corner.

"Woah", I say turning around, "Who was that?"

Zeke just rolls his eyes, and answers back, "My sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

I just can't get those bright, ocean blue eyes out of my head. It was like they could see through me, and detect all my flaws and deepest secrets. I sit down at my usual table trying to think about anything else.

"Hey Tris, guess what?" Marlene asks more perky than usual. Without waiting for me to answer she continues. "Uriah finally asked me out!"

At this, my head shoots up, "Wait, what? Seriously?!" I asked her shocked, even though I'm not really that surprised. It wasn't much of a secret that Uriah has had a secret crush on Marlene ever since we were little, he's just been too much of a scaredy cat, to admit it. "So where's Uriah now?"

"Setting up our date, or something. I don't know, I'm too excited!" Marlene responds, her smile never leaving her face.

"I don't see the point in having a boyfriend", Lynn says exasperated.

"You think he's going to be my boyfriend?!" Marlene half screams back to Lynn.

I chuckle as I leave Lynn to regret saying anything, while Marlene pesters her about the different wedding themes she could have.

I walk out of the cafeteria leaving all the noise and chaos behind, going to my favorite place to just sit and think, the chasm. A few years ago I discovered a little room on the side of the chasm, a spot where the waves just miss so I don't get wet, but I still have a great view. I just ove the sound of the waves crashing against the stone wall, and the surge of the tide.

A lock of my hair falls into my eyes, and I push it back behind my hair is the only thing I have left of my mother, we shared the same golden, wavy, hair. It's why I never liked to look in the mirror, because everytime I see myself, I see her.

The Pedrads are just my adoptive family, I only have a few memories of my real one. I know that my father had died in a car crash, and my mother died of some type of disease when I was still really young. I try not to think too much about them, but I just can't stop myself from yearning to just see them one more time.

My parents were pretty popular here in dauntless, and they were really close with the Pedrads, so I've heard a lot about them. People always tell me that I'm just like my mom, but I wouldn't know, I've never really met her, just in my dreams.

I also know that I have a brother, Caleb. When the Pedrads took me in, he was taken in by an aunt or something in erudite. So like my parents, I never got to meet him. I've tried to contact him before, but I was never able to.

I know that Pedrads love me, and I love them, but it's just not the same. I always try to show a strong face, but I just can't help it. As a single tear falls from my eyes.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is kinda sad, but I wanted you guys to know more about Tris' past. And I would like to say that I love all of your reviews, I've read all of them. I love the support, and just keep being awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zeke POV

I rub my hands together, to try to stop them from shaking too much from nervousness. They're about to show our rankings for stage one. I glance over at Four and he gives me an encouraging smile, I returned it back to him, well attempted to. I was too worried about being kicked out and becoming factionless. I shudder at just thought of having to leave dauntless and my family.

Suddenly the sound of loud footsteps and heavy panting coming from the entrance. "We're here! We're here! Whew, made it just in time!" When I realize who the voice is coming from, I'm almost afraid to turn around. But when I finally do, I found out that I was right, and I was really hoping that I wasn't.

"I win!" Tris exclaims to Uriah, before both of them finally have enough energy to look up. When they do, they realize that everyone's staring at them, and Uriah starts blowing kisses to everyone, before Tris grabs his hands and holds them down.

"Umm, excuse me, but you're not supposed to be here." Amar points out to them.

"We know, we know", Uriah replies back, "but we couldn't miss the rankings of Zekey-bear's first stage of initiation. Please Amar."

"And we won't make any noise at all", Tris adds. _Yea right_ , I think to myself. Amar thinks about it, but in the end, he's a nice guy, so he lets them stay, unfortunately.

Tris and Uriah quickly run over to sit next to me, and basically squeeze me off. Amar flips the board around and shows us the rankings.

Four

Eric

Zeke

Lauren

Rachel

Michael

Alex

Shauna

Adam

Fred

Throughout the room I can hears cheers and murmurs of disagreement, but the loudest one was coming from beside me. "Congratulations Zeke, you're not dead last!" shout Uriah and Tris, then to show me their excitement, they hug, slash, tackle me.

I would never admit this but I was really worried about not making it in. Dauntless has one of the hardest initiations, so becoming factionless is that much more likely. I've never been much of a softy, but I wouldn't possibly be able to bare being away from my family. But I guess all is well, for now.

* * *

Tris POV

I wake up in the middle of the night, and just lay there not knowing what to do. When suddenly the door creaks open and a figure walks in. I quickly turn over, and pretend to fall asleep.

The figure walks over to Uriah first, and says something too softly for me to here. After the figure is done, it starts walking towards me. I consider punching him or her in the face, when I feel a pair of lips touch my forehead. Then the mystery person whispers "I love you Tris", then walks away, closing the door.

My last thought before I fall asleep again is _I love you too Zeke._

* * *

 **So I tried out a new POV this chapter hoped you guys liked it. What POV would you guys like the next chapter to be? I love having your guys' input, it's really helpful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for disappearing off the face of this earth, I procrastinate a lot, and I mean a lot. Don't judge. And as you guys know schools starting =( and with school starting at all, I'm not going to be able to update as often. But I will try my best, so be patient with me.**

 **I read all of your absolutely amazing reviews, and most of you wanted Uriah POV, so I did it. Keep reviewing, I want to hear all of your thoughts and feedback, and if you have any ideas for the story, please share them.**

 **If there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm not perfect, but I am sorry. Proof-reading is not really my thing, but you can basically guess what I'm trying to say.**

 **Okay I will not distract you any longer, here's the chapter, hope you like it. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

Uriah POV

Tris, Marlene, Lynn and I walk along the hall to the practice room, every so often, me and Marlene's shoulders brush against each other, we glance at each other, blush, then look away. This happens many times until we reach the door, but before we walk in, Tris stops us.

"Do you guys hear that?" Tris asks, I listen closely and realize that there's noise coming from the room. I was so focused on Marlene, that I didn't even hear the voices from the room.

"Wait a second, I know that voice", I say, pushing open the door, and bursting in with Tris hot on my heels.

Zeke, Four, Shauna, and Lauren stand holding their guns, practicing. They were really into it too, even though the guns weren't even real. If you want to practice your shooting, you have to use fake guns that only shoot plastic pellets. Cause dauntless is all about safety, that's why they make you jump off of 100 story buildings, just trying to protect you.

It seemed like they were competing with each other. Their faces looked determined and you could feel the intensity in the air. Wow, they take practicing really seriously.

I clear my throat loudly, twice, and they still don't notice us. We just stand there watching until they finally decide to turn around, and see us. At first, they just look at us confused.

"What're you guys doing here?" Zeke finally asks.

"Well, we were going to practice using guns, but we found the room occupied, so we decided to just wait patiently for you guys to finish." Tris answers back, then she grabs one of the guns from the floor, and shoots Zeke in the chest with one of the plastic pellets in the gun. "Bullseye", Tris says smirking.

"Challenge accepted", Zeke answers, after getting over the fact that Tris just shot him. He picks up another gun, and aims it towards Tris, except she was ready for it. She quickly ducks to the side, and the pellet ends up hitting me.

I fall to the floor dramatically, screaming in agony, and telling Tris to avenge me, while she just rolls her eyes.

While on the floor, I take the chance to grab a gun, and shoot Zeke. But I end up missing, hey, I was on the floor, cut me some slack. So I end up shooting Four.

That's when the war started.

Everyone grabbed the nearest gun, and started to shoot at each other. Somehow, I don't know how but we unanimously split into teams. Tris, Marlene, Lynn and I, on one team, and Zeke, Four, Shauna, and Lauren on the enemy team. But I guess teams didn't really count, cause really, as long as you hit someone, that's a win.

I don't know how long we were doing this, but after a while, we ran out of plastic pellets, and no one wanted to go ask for more. So we just decided to call it a tie, even though my team, or I, obviously won.

I can't believe that no one complained about the noise, but I guess we're dauntless. Loud noises are part of our daily life.

We all walk, while laughing and talking, to the cafeteria. Tris, Marlene, and Lynn were all talking together, and I didn't want to be a third wheel, so I decided to eavesdrop on Zeke's conversation.

"Can you believe we have to do fear simulations again?" Lauren asks them, with worry on her face.

"Yea, I know right", Shauna answers back to her, "Fear landscapes were horrible, even worse than fighting." Zeke nods his head in agreement, but that's normal, he is so head over heels in love with Shauna that he agrees with everything she says.

Wow, I don't know what these fear simulations are but they must pretty bad to be worse than fighting. Especially since this is coming from Shauna, because she sucks at fighting, no offense.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that bad", Four says reassuring them, but he seemed nervous too.

"Easy for you to say, you only have four fears", Lauren snaps at him. Everyone stares at her shocked, including me. "I'm sorry about that, I'm just really on edge right now", Lauren says quickly, trying to hide her shame.

"Don't worry about it", Four says smiling, recovering from shock, "So, what jobs do you think you're gonna pick after initiation ends", trying desperately to change the subject.

I don't listen to them after that reaching the cafeteria. Man, I'm really not looking forward to initiation anymore.

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet, 800 words! Well, around 800 words.**

 **Not updating 'til I get 20 reviews, you guys can do this I trust you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I'm probably only be able to update like once or possibly twice every two weeks now. With school and all, I know, I'm sad too. No one likes school. But, my chapters are definitely much longer now, and I am pretty proud of myself.**

 **Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, no one's perfect, and I wrote this in kinda a rush.**

 **Without further ado, the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Four POV

Visiting Day.

My new least favorite day of the year. I walk into the chasm and it's like walking into a rainbow. People of all the colors, grey, blue, black, white, red, and yellow. It's just like the choosing ceremony, the day I got my freedom.

I walk around knowing that my father's not here, and I wouldn't want him to be. Dauntless teaches you to be brave, but I'm just a coward. Never was and never will be able to face my father.

I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't hear Zeke calling for me. "Hey dude, what's up", he says cheerily to me, of course he would be happy. He's got a great family, one that would actually visit him. "Are your folks here", he asks me.

"Not a chance", I reply back to him.

"Well hey, if you want, you could hang out with us", he replies gesturing to his siblings. "My mom's not here, still working at the fence."

"Sure why not", I answer, not wanting to just stand around awkwardly, watching other people be happy.

"As you might already know", Zeke says, "this is Uriah, my bro." he points toward the guy. "And this is Tris, my sister", he points toward the girl. "And guys, this is my bud, Four", Zeke explains to his Tris and Uriah.

"I know you", Tris says to me, "we bumped into each other at the cafeteria. Literally."

I smile, I recognize her too. It's hard to miss those gorgeous blond curls, and smile that just brightens your day.

I realize that I've been staring too long, and mentally scold myself.

"Well come one", Uriah urges, "Let's go already, stop being such pansycakes!"

I look at him confused, while Tris and Zeke just roll their eyes at him. "Shut up Uriah", Tris laughs, punching his shoulder, "just give it up already." Then she takes off before Uriah can say or do anything back.

We all take off following Tris to wherever it is that we're going.

After a while we arrive at an old, very tall building. At the entrance, I see four figure, two I recognize as Shauna and Lauren. The others are from our gun practice.

"Hey Shauna, Marlene, Lauren, and of course Lynn." Tris greets them, nodding towards each person as she says their names, oh, now I know who they are.

"You guys are late", Lynn tells us grumpily while entering the building, well, I think it's Lynn. I didn't really get this whole name thing down yet. Everyone follows in suit as we enter the old building, and into an elevator. Uh oh, elevators, mean going up into the air, like high into air. This is not good, not good at all. Once we got on the elevator, I try to stand in a corner, but immediately regret it.

The elevator, was a glass elevator.

The walls were see-through, so I could watch as we shot into the air, and the ground just kept getting farther, and farther.

I lean against the railing and try my best to think happy thoughts, and not of different ways that I could plunge to my death.

After what seems like forever, we arrive at our destination, the 100th floor. This day just keeps getting better and better.

As I walk out the door, the wind whips my face, and blows back my hair. I see a wire connected to some type of stand, with harnesses, this can't be good. I close my eyes and try to go to my happy place.

 _Sun shining,_ breathe in.

 _Green meadows,_ breathe out.

 _Bright flowers,_ breathe in.

 _Birds chirping,_ breathe out.

 _A picnic with Tris,_ br-wait what?! Tris?! No, no, no, no! I can not be thinking about being with Tris, she's Zeke's sister for god's sake.

I look up and realize that half the people I came here with are gone. "Where is everyone?" I ask out loud.

"They already went down the zipline" Zeke replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Zipline?" I ask even more confused. Zeke gestures towards the wire, and the harness. Oh, it's a zipline. Wait, don't people usually _zip_ down _ziplines_? I look down and realize what I have to do, might as well just start planning my funeral now.

Zeke must have noticed the worried look and quickly reassures me, "Don't worry man, it's super fun, nothing to be afraid of." Easy for him to say, he's not deathly afraid of heights.

Before I know it, I'm zipped up into a harness and about to take off. "You ready?" Zeke asks placing a hand on my back ready to push me.

"Actually-" before I can finish my sentence he pushes me and I'm zooming to my death. I shut my eyes tight and pray to god to keep me alive.

After what seems like forever I open my eyes, seeing the beautiful landscape rushing past me, and I find myself actually enjoying this.

I hop off the zipline and I'm in heaven when my feet touch the ground, though a little sad that it's over too.

"Did you like it?" I hear an all too familiar voice ask me.

I turn around and answer back to Tris, "Yea, it was pretty fun" I say not wanting to admit how deathly terrifying it was.

"Oh, I'm so glad you liked it", Tris says beaming, "C'mon let's go she says starting to take off.

"Where are we going", I ask curiously trailing behind her.

"Well duh, we're going to do it again" She yells back at me, already far ahead, because I've stopped dead in my tracks.

* * *

I walk into the room, and I'm immediately greeted with flashing lights, and loud, very loud, music and screaming.

"So, this your first party?" Zeke asks me, screaming over the noise.

I nod my head in return not wanting to scream, and even if I did, Zeke probably still wouldn't hear me. When you grow up in dauntless, I guess screaming just becomes a habit.

After we finished ziplining, Zeke invited me to go to a party. I instantly agreed, wanting a distraction from thinking of Tris. Anything to stop thinking about Tris.

Zeke taps me on my shoulder and motions for me to follow him. We walk through the huge mob of people. When you're at a dauntless party, there are three type of people you will meet. The smart who didn't drink too much, the drunks, and the people who got so drunk they passed out. You will rarely ever see the first option.

After a long time of navigation and stepping over people who passed out, we arrived at a small room with a circle of people all holding bottles of who knows what and laughing. Once, we stepped in, the noise and flashing lights seem to dim a bit, so that people could actually hear each other. Well, most of the time.

"Yo, wassup Zeke", a guy around our age, who doesn't seem to drunk, stands up and pats Zeke on the back.

"Hey dude," Zeke greets him back smiling, "hope we're not too late, mind if we join?"

"We were actually going to start a new game."

"Awesome", Zeke grins, joining the circle. He pats the spot next to me, and motions for me to sit down. Not sure what to do, I decide to sit down.

"Ok since, this is my house, I'm choosing the game, Truth or Dare." Zeke's friend announces. After he finishes talking people start to cheer. "For anyone who's never played before, this is simple," he continues after everyone quiets down, "When someone asks you truth or dare, you pick if you want to do a dare, or answer a question truthfully. If you refuse to do something, then you must take off an article of clothing, socks don't count. Ok now, let's play." He looks around and his eyes land on Zeke. "My friend Zeke, truth or dare."

Zeke rolls his eyes and answers back, "Really? Do you even have to ask Matt, duh, dare."

Matt seems to think about it before saying, "Ok then. I dare you to go to Erudite headquarters, and shout 'I'm a unicorn'."

Zeke just smirks and replies, "Easy."

* * *

We all come back to dauntless laughing our butts off.

 _We walk into Erudite, and we're immediately greeted with silence, and people with their heads in books. They barely lift their heads, not paying any attention to us._

 _A woman walks up to come and greet us. She has glasses, carrying a book in her hand, wearing a lab coat, and a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hello, may I help you?" She asks slightly annoyed at the sight of a group dauntless who just barged in through their doors._

" _Umm, yes actually," Zeke steps up to the woman. He takes a deep breath and shouts "I'm a unicorn!" at the top of his lungs._

 _Now, that got their attention._

"Ok, ok," Zeke says between laughs, trying to catch his breath. "My turn, Four my buddy, truth or dare."

The second I hear my voice, my heart drops. _No, this is good_ , I think to myself, _this is the perfect chance to prove that I'm a true dauntless._

I look Zeke square in the eye, and try to say as calmly as I can, "Dare."

Zeke smiles from ear to ear and says to me, "Ok buddy, I dare you to get a tattoo."

* * *

 **1.5k words! I hope you're as excited as I am, and satisfied too**

 **Let's try for 30 reviews, the faster you do it, the faster you'll get the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I kinda, maybe forgot about this, and I'm really, super, duper sorry about not updating in like forever. I can name excuse, after excuse, but you probably don't want to hear them.**

 **Oh yea, and one more thing I'm just wondering, do I have to do a disclaimer for like every chapter or just like one for the story? 'cause I've seen both, so I'm not really sure what to do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, duh you already know that, and it's kinda obvious, but I'm just trying to be safe.**

 **Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

Tris POV

I wake to a bucket of cold, ice freezing water being splashed on me. The second I feel it, I already know it's none other than my two idiotic brothers.

Drenched, I calmly get out of my bed, look them dead in the eye while they're laughing their sorry asses off. Then scream at the top of my lungs, and tackle them.

They seem me coming just in time and quickly sprint away. I end up chasing them in circles. and Uriah slips on the water I left behind and lands flat on his butt, causing Zeke to land on Uriah's face.

Before I murder them, I take out my phone and take a quick photo, you know, for memories, and payback.

When I'm done, I put my phone away safely, then calmly walk towards the kitchen, right past them. They look at me weirdly, probably surprised that I didn't slaughter them.

I open the cabinet door and start to look for something. They cautiously get up, and start walking towards me. Before they can do anything, I grab two bottles of sticky, expired, honey, and squirt all over their faces.

I grab my phone, we're making so many memories today.

I speed walk towards the cafeteria, one, cause I'm starving. And two, before Zeke and Uriah catch up to me.

Before I walk in, I crash into a wall, I look up and realize the wall is actually a person.

"I am so sorry!" the wall says to me with an apologetic look.

"It's fine", I say getting up, "I'm Tris."

He smiles back at me and says, "pleasure to meet you Tris, I'm Jay."

I smile back at him and take a quick scan. He seems around my age, but he's around maybe 5, 6 feet, taller than me. Duh, I'm the shortest person I know. He has hazel brown hair, that kind of flops over to the side, but in a cute way. He also has big, soft brown eyes that you could just get lost in.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry, but I'm kinda lost." His voice snapping me back to reality, "I was at a party last night, and got pretty drunk."

I laugh and direct him towards the apartment rooms. Jay thanks me, and gives me a quick handshake, winks at me, then hurries off.

What was that all about? I wonder confused when I realize he gave me a slip of paper, during our handshake.

I open it up, and it says "Call me", with a happy face, and his phone number. I shove the paper in my pocket and smile to myself as I walk towards my table.

"Hey what's up Tris", Zeke calls to me, as I sit down. I see Uriah and Zeke, happily eating, their cake, when I realize that I forgot to get food. I groan inwardly, not wanting to get up.

I battle with myself, either to get up, or starve, both are not good options. I'm deep in thought when I have the most brilliant idea, in the history of ideas.

"Hey guys", I say to everyone at our table, "who wants to see a cool trick?"

Everyone instantly agrees, knowing it's going to be cool. Us Pedrad's are known for our infamous pranks, but I'm always the mastermind behind them. I think of the best prank, then Uriah and Zeke carry it out. We have a good system, and it works. I'd be surprised if Uriah and Zeke actually had a good idea, it's never happened, and it probably never will.

I quickly scan the table and see Uriah and Zeke are the only one's who didn't eat their cake yet. Probably trying to savor it, oh well, pity.

"Okay so-", I'm cut off by Four coming over to us and sitting down.

"Hey what's up guys," he asks setting down his plate of food, which included cake, smart choice.

"I was just showing my brothers here a cool trick," I say, eyeing him closely, well, mostly his cake, "Do you want to see it?"

"Ummm, sure" he decides, sounding uncertain.

"Awesome, where were we now, oh right so, I need you three to close your eyes and think of a number between 1 and 100." They all do it, well For a little bit reluctantly.

Now, with all their eyes closed, I quickly snatch the cake off their plates and stuff it in my mouth. Once they realize what's going on, it's too late.

The whole table bursts into laughter, including me, at the three stooges. All of them turn towards me and send me death glares, especially Zeke and Uriah. I laugh nervously before quickly getting up and attempting to run away. Before I can, Four grabs me by the waist and sets me down. Zeke and Uriah tower over me, with the look they always have before they do it.

Tickling.

Breakfast ends quickly after that with Zeke and Shauna leaving because of some, business they needed to take care of. With Uriah and Marlene leaving right after them using the same excuse.

Lynn decided to go and pull some pranks with Lauren who decided that she had nothing better to do, and went with her. Leaving just me and Four, by ourselves, completely alone.

I start to get up, but knowing I'll be guilty about ditching Four and leaving him alone. It's not like he has any friends says my stupid nice side. What if he wants to be alone, you wouldn't want to ruin his alone time my selfish side answers back. Why don't you just ask him, he'll probably say no anyways, that ways it won't be your fault, and no feelings will be hurt, my common sense tells me.

I take a deep breath and turn towards Four, "Hey, so do you maybe want to join me in my workout, and practice fighting or something? It's totally okay if you don't want to, totally get it."

Instead, he smiles and says, "What, I would love to, just let me go grab some stuff." He says before taking off. _Drat_ , I think to myself, _that didn't work_.

A few minutes later he comes sprinting back at the speed of light with a bag in hand, which seemed pretty heavy, and doesn't even look tired.

We walk to the training room together in an awkward silence. "So, how do you like dauntless?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"It's better than my old faction." He states simply with a shrug.

"Hey, you were from abnegation weren't you?" I ask the thought suddenly coming to mind.

He looks as if he has mixed emotions before finally nodding.

"What was your name again, I can't remember it right now….. Tom or something?" I ask him confused.

"Oh, umm...well, oh look, we're here! I'll go set up a punching bag!" He says nervously before quickly rushing away.

Well, that was odd, he was obviously trying to avoid the question, I wonder what's so secretive about his name, I mean it's just a name.

I start walking after him, deciding to drop the subject.

Once I arrive, he already has two punching bags set up ready to go. I walk over to one and punch at it, well attempt to, I was never really much of a fighter, but punching stuff really helped take my mind off things.

I'm in the middle of ranting about school when I hear a few snickers behind me. I turn around and see a group of five stupid assholes laughing at my inability to punch a bag. When they see me stare at them, they at least had the dignity to turn around and act like nothing happened. But their laughter was still crystal clear through their muffling.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't still infuriated. I glance down at my punching bag and imagine their stupid, jerk faces on the punching bag before taking a punch. The punching bag swings to the side, but not enough to stop them.

Then before my next punch, I take a quick scan of the bag. I do some calculations, then determine my victory. I ready my hand and punch it right on the sweet spot.

The punching bag jerks to the side violently almost doing a 360, before the chain loosens, and the bag comes falling to the ground, landing with a nice, satisfying splat.

I hear gasps behind me, and oh, no laughter? Huh, that's funny, I smirk turning around to face the "mean girls" and smirk. "Who's laughing now?" I scream across the room to them.

When suddenly I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, I take my arm and elbow the sucker hard. Being the older, protective brother he is, Zeke made me learn self-defense, in case I get attacked. I didn't really get why it was so important, I mean, it's not like Zeke doesn't constantly watch over every second of my life.

I turn around and see Four on the ground clutching his stomach, I forgot he was even here. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I say rushing next to him, biting my tongue to hold back my laughter.

"Don't worry about it, I guess it was my fault for trying to speak with you" struggling to get up.

"Oh c'mon, it can't hurt that bad," I say helping him up.

"Umm, have you ever tried elbowing yourself, it really does!" He replies in mock and partly real pain.

I laugh, "How 'bout some ice-cream to heal your 'wound'?" I suggest to him.

"That sounds great, but you're paying since you're the one who almost took my life away," He tells me, determined to be cheap.

"Deal", I say holding my hand for him to shake, he accepts it, and when our hands connect, I swear that I can feel sparks. I quickly ignore it and say, "But since I'm paying, I get to choose the place."

"Ugh, fine, -Pants" He whines like a child, causing me to laugh more, "So where are we going?"

"Oh, I know this great place called 'Ice-Cream Dauntless", I reply smiling at the memories I have of going to the store with my family, and all of laughing and just having fun.

"I Scream Dauntless? Seriously?" He asks me, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, once you get past the name, it's a great place. No kidding, pinky promise." I say, locking pinkies with him.

We both grab our stuff and head towards "Ice-Cream Dauntless" laughing and telling each other jokes.

* * *

 **Yay, 1.7k words, my goal is to have every chapter have at least 1k words, starting now. The chapters before don't count.**

 **Don't forget my awesome readers, follow and vote and all that great stuff. And don't forget to leave your awesome reviews, I love 'em so much.**

 **Stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up my excellent readers, I am here with chapter 8. After I wrote the previous chapter I was just so excited to keep on writing, it's like I had the opposite of writer's block. Un-writer's block?**

 **I would also like to mention that my Author Notes' are always in bold, you might have already figured that out. Anywho, sometimes I'll have important messages so remember to read the bolded stuff.**

 **And again, sorry for and grammar or spelling errors, double-checking just isn't my thing.**

* * *

Tris POV

"Ugh, how many times do we need to tell you this, we do not need a babysitter," I complain to Zeke. Our mom's busy working at the fence and Zeke's going off to some party or date or something. Either way we all know he's ain't gonna be back any time soon.

"Yea, seriously dude, we are adults, not babies," Uriah reasons with Zeke alongside me. Zeke has always been our overprotective brother, and we love him for that, but sometimes, he goes a little overboard. As in like the passengers pushed him overboard. 'Cause if I could I would.

"I already found a babysitter, or 'adult-sitter', so stop whining and complaining. 'Cause you sure sound like a bunch of babies," Zeke tells us, determined to ruin our lives.

We keep on arguing until we hear a knock on the door. Zeke goes to open it, and talks with the person while Uriah and I make faces at him, without him noticing. After a few minutes, he turns around, and me and Uriah quickly stop and act "casual". "Okay I'm leaving now, bye." He calls out to us.

"Try not to die," Uriah waves at him with a fake smile.

Zeke smiles at us and waves goodbye while we scowl at him. "I hope the same to you" he calls out as he steps out of the room revealing our "babysitter".

Four.

* * *

Four POV

Zeke literally begged me to watch Tris and Uriah. I tried refusing because I know that they're not kids anymore and can handle themselves, but he insisted. He told me that I was the only person he trusted since there mom was out of town and he was going on a date with Shauna.

Finally, I was won over by 20 bucks and a slice of dauntless cake. C'mon, who would turn down dauntless cake?

As I arrive at their apartment, all I can hear is screaming. I probably would too if I had a babysitter at the age of 14, but then again, it's not like my "father" ever cared about me enough.

I knock on the door, not sure if anyone heard though because of all the screaming. But a few seconds later, Zeke opens the door, and greets me with a thankful smile.

"'Sup Four," he says cheerfully, "Welcome to our humble home."

But before I can even enter the room, he goes over, all of the rules with me. Don't let Tris and Uriah out of your sight, don't let them get the secret cookie jar of money in the cabinet. There's a key under the doormat, make sure the doors and windows are locked. Don't let them throw a party, at least not without inviting him first. Don't let anyone touch the blueberry yogurt in the fridge, no one goes into his room. His phone number is on the fridge, there is an escape plan in case of emergencies next to every doorway. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah.

To be honest, I stopped paying attention after "'sup".

"That's great Zeke", I tell him, "You should write a book."

"You know what Four, maybe I will." Zeke replies still cheerful. My eyes widen in fear at the horrible thing I've just done to humanity. "Oh yea one more thing," I silently groan in my mind, "If anything happens to Tris or Uriah, I will hunt you down, and make sure you have a slow and painful death." He says leaning towards me for more effect. "Okay bye!" He says happily, before saying bye to the twins, and then finally leaving.

Once I have a view of the twins, it takes almost all of my strength to keep my jaw intact.

Tris is wearing a loose turquoise, laced tank top, with a leather jacket, that makes her look super bad ass. Along with a pair of dark blue jeans stopping above her mid-calf, that hug her body perfectly. Her hair is in loose curls, that roll off her shoulders like the waves of an ocean. She has on only a bit of makeup, but just enough to make her eyes pop. The outfit isn't too revealing or over the top, yet she looks absolutely gorgeous, probably better than any other girl I've ever met.

"Wow, Tris, you look" I stutter out at a loss of words, "uh, amazing."

She blushes, "Thanks", she says in a soft voice.

"So, uh, why you dressing up so fancy?" I ask her, trying to avoid saying anything stupid.

"Yea, why are you so fancy?" Uriah chimes on, also curious.

Tris just shrugs and states simply, "I have a date"

"What?!" Uriah screams on the verge of exploding, obviously not happy about this.

"Woah Uriah, chill, it's just a date," Tris says trying to calm Uriah down. He relaxes a bit, but his face is still a light shade of red.

"So, who's this date with?" I ask trying to break the tension.

"Yea, and does Zeke know about this?" Uriah asks, all of us already knowing the answer to this.

"Well-," before Tris can give us more information, the doorbell chimes, and Tris runs to it, completely ignoring us. She opens the door, with me and Uriah follow close behind, not that we're spying or anything. Tris' date smiles and hands her a huge bouquet of flowers.

"Aww, thank you so much Jay." Tris smiles.

"Your welcome, flowers to match the beauty in front of me." Jay says, causing Tris to blush.

"Ok, well we better get going now." Tris tells us, trying to get away from us, but of course Uriah didn't let her.

"Jay! Yo, what's up man!" Uriah says pushing Tris out of the way to give Jay a bro-hug.

"Oh um, Hi Uriah" Jay says nervously glancing at a confused and slightly pissed off Tris. "Yea, uh, I'm actually on a date Uriah.

"Oh, really?" Uriah says in mock confusion, "I had no idea!"

"Oh, get lost Uriah," Tris elbows Uriah.

"Umm, actually I can't because I'm your brother, and you wouldn't want Zeke to find out, now would you?" Uriah tells her.

Tris groans, "Fine, what do you want Uriah?"

"I'm going on the date with you"

"Oh, and if Uriah's going than that means that I need to go, Zeke told me I needed to watch you guys," I add.

Tris groans, but doesn't refuse. She grabs her bag, and follows Jay out the door, with his arm around her waist. I feel a pang of jealousy shoot through me, but I ignore, and quickly follow with Uriah hot on my heels.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know this chapter is kinda short, I wanted to write more but I decided to end it here so that I could post this chapter earlier, and it is still 1k words. Don't worry I will include Tris' date, I guess this is sorta a bit of a filler chapter. But I hope you guys still liked it.**

 **If you guys have any ideas for the story don't be shy, feel free to share, this is a caring environment. Oh, and in case you've been wondering, this is a fourtris story, and don't worry fourtris will be coming soon, very soon. (cue evil laugh)**

 **Toodles, fellow readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **OMG, did you guys see the official trailer to Allegiant! I just found out about it, and I watched it like 50 million times, I am so friggin excited! I thought that the trailer was coming out in like 2020 or something, this is so awesome. If you haven't seen it yet, like right after you read this chapter go to Youtube and watch it.**

 **When I saw it I was like really confused because they were all like this the trailer to Allegiant right? But there was like no part 1 after it, so were they like not going to split it or something, like IDK. So if it was one movie that would be like frigging awesome cause like you know, splitting movies is stupid. But then like if they do split it that wouldn't be so bad, because you know, the more divergent we get the better, right? So then I searched it up, did a whole lot of research, you know the ushe.**

 **So this is what I found out, apparently they are still splitting it (don't know to be sad or happy) but they're calling the first movie Allegiant, because you know, it's Allegiant, by the oh so amazing Veronica Roth. But instead of being boring and doing part 1, part 2, they're calling the second movie Ascendant. ?**

 **IDK why, to be honest, I don't really like it but, I'm not here to judge, so…..? Who, knows maybe it won't be that bad.**

 **Anyways, I'm going to stop blabbering now, so that you can go on and read the chapter so that you can go watch the trailer. And if you already watched the trailer, watch it again, it is just so amazing. I mean it is just so friggin awesome, and I can't wait till the movie comes out, I'm gonna like wait in front of the theater for tickets, it's gonna be awesome. Hey did anyone notice the change in Tris' hair, it's so different from Insurgent. Okay you know what, I will shut up now.**

 **Wow, this author's note, is like the length of some of my earlier chapters.**

* * *

Tris POV

"Hey Four, you got something on your shirt," Uriah points out to Four.

"Really, where?" Four asks, looking down at his plain black shirt.

"Ha, made you look!" Uriah bursts out laughing, _ha ha, very funny,_ note the sarcasm.

"Hey Uriah," Four tells him, "ya got something on your arm."

"Yea, I'm not falling for that," Uriah says sticking his tongue out.

Four takes his arm back, and punches Uriah on the shoulder, "It's called pain."Uriah rubs his arm, and slaps Four's shoulder, starting a sissy fight between them.

Jay wraps his arm around my waist as we walk, and I lean on him, ready for this day to be over. _Well at least it can't be any worse than this._

"We're here!" Jay announces, causing Four and Uriah to look up from their fight, "The most popular restaurant in Dauntless!"

Once we walk in, Jay goes to get us our tables, while we wait. I look around, and the restaurant's aren't bad. There are fancy carpets on the floor, with bright chandeliers dangling from the roof. The wall are painted with intricate designs, with beautiful paintings of scenery, people, and all kinds of cool stuff.

I feel a light tap on the shoulder and turn around and meet Four's eyes. "Umm, You might want to see this," he tells me nervously.

I look in the direction he's pointing at, and my worst nightmares come true. Turns out I was wrong, my life can get worse. Sitting there, is none other, than Zeke. He's laughing, with his arm around Shauna both of them smiling and talking.

"Hey guys, bad news," Jay says coming up to us, "apparently they're super full, and the next table they have is at 9"

"Well that's not too bad, it's like 8 right now." I say trying to reassure him.

"No, I mean like 9 AM, next week." My eyes widen, I am not waiting for a whole week, just for a table.

But before I can say anything, I hear words that I wish I would never have to. "HEY ZEKE, WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" Uriah shouts across the restaurant to Zeke.

Everyone looks up from their food, and conversations instantly stop, Uriah and Zeke both look embarrassed. I step behind a potted plant, not wanting anyone to know I'm here. But thankfully, we're in dauntless, everyone just shrugs or rolls their eyes and goes back to their food. Uriah takes off towards Zeke and we all follow.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zeke hisses at us.

Before Uriah can mess up my life more I interrupt, "We wanted dinner."

Zeke looks over and sees Jay, "Who're you?"

"I'm Tris'-" I shoot Jay a look that says _shut up._

"He's a friend," I say for him, well it is true.

"Well, since you guys are here, would you like to eat with us?" Shauna asks in a sweet voice, trying to change the topic, understanding the situation I'm in.

"Actually, we'd love to, they ran out of tables," Uriah replies. He plops down next to zeke and squishes him to the side, then pats the seat next to him for us to sit down. Four gets in first, then Jay, I sit on the outside, ready to flee for my life if I need to.

I give Jay an apologetic look, he just shrugs, I hope that was an _it's okay_ shrug.

"That's why you always make reservations first," Zeke says proudly to Shauna, she smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. _Huh, Jay didn't make reservations, in fact, I doubt he even gave this a second thought._

"So anything good?" Uriah asks Zeke and Shauna, who have already ordered.

I tune out on their conversation and decide to have a burger with a side of fries, and a nice, cool glass of lemonade.

When the waiter, or should I say, _waitress_ comes to take our order, I notice Jay staring at her the whole time, and it wasn't her face he was staring at either. I elbow him in the ribs, _hard,_ he glares at me, and I glare back, after a while he drops his gaze, _I won._

We all talk while waiting for our food, I tune out for most of it, and get lost in my own thoughts. After a _very_ long time, our waitress comes back with our highly anticipated food. When the waitress passes Jay his food, he winks at her, causing her to blush and quickly turn away. I scowl, just wanting this night to be over.

After a while, Jay excuses himself to go to the bathroom. I'm suspicious, but I decide to trust him, and I don't follow. Mostly because I decided that my food was more important than him.

I grab a cup of sauce to put on my burger, and slowly take off the cap, not wanting to spill the gooey substance on myself. Suddenly, the perfect example of a chain reaction starts. Shauna tells Zeke a joke, causing him to laugh, trying to prove to Shauna that he was listening, but he was a little too into the act. He falls over, knocking into Uriah, who bumps into Four, and is about to fall right into me. I quickly jump up, out of my seat, making sure that my sauce didn't spill onto me. _Whew, bullet dodged_. I turn around trying to find the cap, when I crash into a waiter, the food he was holding spills onto me, along with the sauce for my burger.

It created quite a scene. Everyone asks if I'm okay, but I just wave them off, and head towards the bathroom to clean myself up. Thankfully, I always keep an extra set of clothes in my bag. I change, and go to wash my hands and hair, getting _most_ of the food out.

As I walk out, I see Jay in a corner with our waitress. My natural instinct is to go up, and stop whatever it is he's doing, but my curiosity gets the best of hands her a slip of paper, which I'm assuming is his phone number. She opens it up, and when she sees it, she smiles at him, and nods her head. He smiles that cheesy smile of his, and leans in to giver her a kiss on the cheek.

 _Wow, I am really having an exceptionally bad day._ But it's time to take matters into my own hands.

I walk up to Jay, and act like nothing happened, "Hey boo,what's up?" I say in a sweet voice wrapping my arm around him.

The girl raises her eyebrow at him, and the look on his face is just priceless. "Uh, th-"

"I'm his date, Tris," I say holding out my hand for her to shake.

"You're on a date?!" The waitress asks furiously. Before Jay can respond, she takes her arm back and slaps him across the face, walking away angrily.

I instantly burst out laughing, hoping that would happen.

At first, Jay's face has shock all over it, then it turns into fear-probably of what I'll tell Zeke-, then embarrassment, and finally anger.

He glares at me, causing me to laugh even harder. This, not the reaction he was expecting, storms off, his face bright red, from the slap or anger, I'm not sure.

But either way, this was a great way to end my day. I walk over to our table still laughing.

* * *

 **Words:1.2k**

 **This chapter and the one before were supposed to go together and be one chapter but I decided to extend it and make it two instead.**

 **Ok, I'm not going to keep you here any longer, remember what I said before, WATCH THE TRAILER.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and leave your absolutely wonderful reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back with another chapter, whoo! Didn't take a month to upload this time. So, I won't be able to promise a consistent update schedule, but my best bet is probably like one to two weeks.**

 **I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, if I did, a lot of people wouldn't have died.**

 **Oh yea, just a warning, the characters in my story might be a bit ooc, or a lot.**

* * *

Tris POV

I skid across the floor, dodging people and tables, sprinting towards my target. Jumping up and down, left and right, running past the obstacles. I masterfully leap over a spilled orange juice, and "accidentally" take a bit of cake off of someone's plate.

I reach my destination heaving and panting, wiped out from that like 10 meter run. "I.. _pant..._ have... _huff_ …. _puff_ …...really... _wheeze…_.big...news." I say out of breath, leaning on the table for support.

"Well go on woman, TELL US!" Uriah urges, not too nicely.

"Ok, ok, man, jeez. But first," I say smiling wide, turning towards Zeke. I throw my arms around him in a hug, "I am so proud of you!" Zeke's initiation had recently ended, and he place fifth place, which means he wouldn't get cut. Zeke was never really much of a fighter, or a face your fears kinda person, so we were all really happy when he passed. _He's such a wimp,_ but a pretty awesome big bro, most of the time.

Uriah comes between us, and grabs my shoulders and shakes me, "Yea, yea, Zeke, fifth, whatever. NOW WHAT'S THE BIG NEWS! Don't make me shake it out of you!"

I slap his arm, and he let's go of me, I give my tablemates a big smile, and tell them the big news, "They're having an Ultimate Giveaway for the winner of a talent show they're hosting!" Uriah and I, start jumping up and down, squealing.

"Wait, what the heck is that?" Uriah asks, continuing to jump up and down.

Before I can say anything, I'm interrupted by Lynn. "The Ultimate Giveaway is this stupid thing, where people can go on stage, and waste everyone's time embarrassing themselves, with their so-called "talents". But it's pretty funny watching people humiliate themselves, and epicly fail." Lynn explains, looking bored.

"How did you know that?"

"Duh, I read the poster too." Lynn rolls her eyes at me.

"Well excuse you Lynn, but you happened to forget the most important part, the prize for the winning person or group is a whole YEAR supply of…..wait for it…...DAUNTLESS CAKE!" I scream, jumping up and down with excitement.

Everyone's eyes literally pop out of their sockets, when I mention the prize. "Why didn't you just start with that?!" Zeke exclaims.

"Ok I'm totally in", Four says chuckling.

"Me too"

"Meh"

"Don't forget about me"

"Absolutely"

"Hell yea!"

"Sure, why not?"

"Great, the whole group's in, now I don't need to do a one-man band", I say gratefully, yeah, my band would not have been the _best_ idea. Contrary to the fact that I do not have a single instrument, or any musical talent.

"Ok, since we have so much people, we should do a skit or something." Zeke tells the group.

"Yea, we totally should, what about we do a play about the story of dauntless cake!" Uriah says excitedly.

"That is a great idea!" Zeke replies excitedly.

"That is a", Lynn starts in mock excitement, "horrible idea," she ends with an eye roll.

"No offense man, but it is." Four adds.

"Fine let's settle this like adults, rock, paper, scissors, ultimate smackdown. You vs Me, let's do this." Zeke said, doing the start position.

Four rolls his eyes, and lifts up a fist. "Rock, paper, scissors." Zeke ends with paper, and Four with rock.

"Aww come on." I complain groaning.

"Uh, changed my mind, not doing this." Lynn says getting up.

"Uh, nuh-uh, I don't think so, no backing out. Whether I need to tie you down or not, we are all in this together," Zeke says, grabbing her arm to hold her back.

"Ugh, fine, you guys are so annoying," Lynn retorts back, sitting down. She shoots Zeke a hateful glare.

"Ok, great, since I came up with the idea, I'm the director!" Uriah announces.

Uriah's auditioning is just plain stupid.

To show our skill, we has to read from a short script from Uriah. For the role, we were paired up to audition, because apparently, that was the only way for Uriah to truly see the art of acting come out, or something like that.

Zeke-Shauna

Tris-Four

Marlene-Lynn

"Okay, I'm ready for pair 2!" Uriah calls from inside the "auditioning room". Man, he is taking this _way_ too seriously.

Four and I walk into the room. Uriah is sitting behind his desk, with piles of paper everywhere, and a few pens and pencils scattered among them. He leans back in his chair,with his feet propped up on the desk.

"Begin, whenever you guy's are ready, preferably now."

 **Start of Scene**

Tris: _setting the table_

Four: _opens door and walks into room_

Tris: Oh, my dear lord, welcome back to our humble home.

Four: Thank you, my dear lady.

Tris: Would you like a glass of water, you look awfully stressed.

Four: It has been rough out on the farm.

Tris: Are the horses fighting again?

Four: No, it's the cows now, we really must give them some more space, they are all cramped up in there.

Tris: Yes, but we simply don't have the time.

Four: _sights_

Well what must we do?

Tris: _shrugs shoulders_

Why don't you sit down, and eat some dinner? I prepared your favorite, chicken soup.

Four: _sits down_ , _eats "chicken soup", makes a face_

Hhhm, this tastes different, more chunky.

Tris: That's because it's not chicken.

 _Laughs evilly_

 **End of Scene**

"That was, um, good, guys!" Uriah smiles at us, acting like everything's just jolly. "So, uh, now I'll need you guys to sing a song for me, so that I can hear your singing skills." Uriah tells us with a big cheesy grin.

"Wait, what?! We have to SING?!" I burst out at Uriah. He leans back in his chair to avoid being too close too me.

"Uh, yea? All you have to do is sing one song, and you can sing it privately." Uriah says, trying to avoid his death.

"Ugh, fine, what song?" I give in, crossing my arms in disgust.

"Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"You have got to be kidding me." My mouth hanging wide open.

"Great job Tris, you are dismissed. Please call in the next group." Uriah says with a wave of his hand.

I walk out, and signal for Lynn and Marlene to enter I wonder which of them is going to be the male? You know what, I rather not think about it.

"So, that was really awkward." Four says, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yea, it was."

"What do you think Uriah was thinking should've been in the soup?"

"I rather not go inside my very disturbed brother's mind, but probably human meat or something." I reply with a shrug. Four's eyes widen at my comment, causing me to laugh.

We go over to sit by Zeke and Shauna, and are soon joined by Marlene and Lynn. After a few minutes, Uriah comes out and tapes a piece of paper to the wall, and we all go and crowd around trying to get a good look at it.

 **Roles**

Uriah- Director

Four- God

Marlene- Cake

Tris- Understudy/Props and Costumes Manager

Lynn- Music

Shauna- Narrator

Zeke- Other (Auctioneer,Friend, etc.)

*Practice starts immediately

 _What the heck did I get myself into?_

* * *

 **Words: 1.1k**

 ***For those of you who don't know, an understudy is someone who acts as a replacement in case one of the actors were to have an unfortunate accident (hint, hint)**

 **Yea, yea, I know, the Ultimate Giveaway is really stupid. But a lot of you have been asking for fourtris(which BTW I think is a really weird shipname), so this show is kinda like a way for them to connect. So just go with it, and if you don't want crazy, this isn't your story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the wait you guys, but I've recently taken up my obsession with PvZ 2 again. If you don't know what that is, search it up, it's actually a lot of fun. I'm currently on the Lost City.**

* * *

Four POV

"This skit is the stupidest thing I've ever done." Tris tells us flipping the pages of the script.

"OK, we all know that's not true." Marlene says laughing.

We're all sitting on the ground working on props for the play. "Not only stupid, but very long. With a lot of characters too, when Uriah told me extra, I didn't think that meant being like 20 different characters." Zeke adds.

"Yea, and Uriah's not even done writing the script yet, there's still lots more to go." Tris nods her head to Uriah on his computer behind a closed door.

"Ugh, this is soooo boring." Lynn complains, dropping her brush on the floor.

"Way to be optimistic Lynn," Tris says sarcastically.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Shauna says getting up.

After a few seconds Zeke suddenly says, "Me too." running to catch up with Shauna.

Marlene wiggles her eyebrows, and we all roll our eyes. Mostly at Shauna and Zeke, those two really are meant for each other.

"Ran out of paint," Lynn says dropping her brush into the empty can with a loud _clank_. "I'm gonna get some more paint."

"I'll come with you, ran out of thread." Marlene adds getting up.

Now it's just me and Tris.

"So Four, what's up?" Trish says, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing much, what about you?"

"Nothing," Tris shrugs her shoulders.

Finally, Tris sets down her prop and says, "I don't know much about you Four, tell me about yourself."

"I don't know much about you either," that was a lie. Tris' life is an open book, that must be annoying.

"I asked first," Tris challenges back.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"Fine by me, but you're still going first." She says not giving up, I smile at her stubbornness.

"Fine, I am 6 feet and 4 inches tall." I tell her.

"Wow, you are tall."

"Well, I told you something about me, now you tell me something about you."

"OK, technically, your answer didn't really count, but I'll let that one slide."

"Have you ever had a pet? And if you could what would you want?" I ask her.

"Technically that was two questions," I giver her a look, "but whatever. When I was five, I had a pet rock, his name was Rocky, cutest thing in the world. And what I would want, hmm, well it's hard to beat Rocky, but I guess I've always wanted a dog." she finishes.

 _Note to self, get Tris a dog to woo her._ I could really use this game to my advantage.

"Now it's my turn, I'll start easy, what is your favorite color?"

"The color of your eyes." I tell her truthfully.

She blushes at my answer, but tries to hide it. "It's your turn." She says trying to change the subject.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Unicorns, duh." She answers laughing. I roll my eyes at her, but also smile. "Fine, I really like, uh, ok don't judge, chickens."

"Chickens?" I say laughing, but when I look up, I see that she is dead serious. I immediately stop laughing, "Why chickens?"

"Ok, A, that counts as a question. And B, why not chickens? Sure they might taste good, but hens will literally sit on their chicks so that intruders can't find them, so that they won't get rained on and freeze. They will take in other chicks from a random family, and treat them like they're it's own. I guess, I just always admired moms who would do anything for their kids, because of well, umm, just because." She smiles but filled with sadness.

I know how Tris feels, I had a mom like that too. Maybe because no one's ever been there for me, maybe because I wanna be there for Tris. Maybe because I just wanted to be near her, but I scoot over a wrap my arm around her, trying to protect her like a hen.

I feel soft sniffles come from her as she leans into my chest, and I hold her closer. But she quickly stops, when we hear footsteps coming from the hallway.

We quickly go back to what we were doing before, just as Marlene comes running back into the room.

"I need somewhere to hide," Marlene says frantically, going to hide behind Tris. She looks at our confused faces and just says, "Don't ask."

Seconds later Lynn comes stomping into the room, with purple paint dripping from her hair. "Where is she?" Lynn asks, trying to stay calm.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, and I see Tris doing the same.

Lynn stomps over to Tris and sees Marlene. At the exact moment, Tris' endurance weakens, and she bursts out laughing. "Oh, you think this is funny?" Lynn says, raising an eyebrow. Tris and Marlene's eyes widen as Lynn engulfs them in a giant hug, getting paint all over the two of them. After a few seconds Lynn lets go, satisfied with her work.

Minutes later, Zeke and Shauna come back from _the bathroom_.

I continue to work on my prop when Uriah busts out of his room, with one his huge grins on his face. "Woah man, we don't have insurance on the doors," Zeke warns.

"Well we should," Uriah says rolling his eyes at Zeke, "Anyways guys, you know that closed off room at the end of the hallway next to the gym?"

We all nod our heads.

"Well, it turns out that they turned it into a pool!" Uriah announces excitedly.

"That's great Uri! But it's too bad that we can't go, oh well, guess we'll just stay here working on our props, sigh." Marlene says in mock sadness, staring at her half-finished prop with a mischievous look in her eye.

"OK, well I guess you guys can stop, we can go to the pool on your guy's break time!" Uriah says smiling. _Right, because he gives us breaks._

But none of us care to point that out, we just want to get out of here. I think that I may have a paintbrush cramp.

"Umm, one problem. None of us can swim." Lynn points out. That may be a problem. We don't really have much chance to learn either, there's only one lake, which is pretty much infested with moss and other plant and bug life now. Plus, the factions aren't very big on pools.

"I can swim," Tris says matter-of-factly.

We all stare at her, our mouths wide open.

"What?! _Uriah_ pushed me into a lake once, it was for survival!" Tris says, glaring at him.

"Because you hid my teddy bear!" Uriah retorts.

"Because you ate part of my secret candy stash!"

"Because you told mom I broke the window!"

"Well you did break the window, and you drew on my journal!"

"You tripped me!"

"Wait a second, hold up," Lynn interrupts, "you had a _teddy bear_?" She says to Uriah.

"Umm, doesn't everyone?" Uriah replies, "and I still _have_ a teddy bear."

"OK, whatever people, let's just go to the pool!"

* * *

"Okay guys, so the first step to learning how to swim is, not wearing whatever those are." Because this is most of our first time swimming, and we weren't expecting to anytime soon. So for swimming suits, we just had to improvise.

"Anyways, horrible fashion choices aside. Let's get into the water!" As Tris says her last words, she steps back, then cannonballs into the water, screaming and splashing all of us.

Since we were already wet, everyone jumps in. I stay on the deck, reluctant to jump in. I start backing away, the idea of relaxing in the pool was great, but now I'm not sure why I ever agreed to do it.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of hands push my back, and I feel myself surging forward.

I strike the surface, and break through into a world of brutal cold and gasping suffocation. I sink through the thick blue darkness, trying to breathe, but I couldn't draw air into my lungs, only more of the freezing coldness. Suddenly a hand seizes my arm and I feel myself being hauled upward. I kicked feebly but was too shocked to do anything. I look up and I see Tris slowly dragging me up, as the indigo darkness around me started to fade away.

My head breaks the surface of the water, and I suck in a gasp of air. Or tried to. Instead, I chocked and gagged, spots dancing across my vision. I move towards the pool deck and wrap my hands around the cool surface as I pull myself up.

Tris floats next to me with a worried expression, "You okay?" She asks.

I nod my head, and turn around to glare at Zeke and he gives me an apologetic look. "I am so getting you back." I warn him.

I look around and see everyone on the pool deck too, with only Tris in the water. I guess everyone else learned how to drown along with me.

"OK guys, that was just sad." Tris tells us wagging her finger.

We're all too tired to glare at her.

"But don't worry about it. I just got a great idea." She says excitedly.

She runs off to a storage container with a bunch of pool supplies. She comes running back with an armful of thin, colorful, styrofoam tube thingys.

"'Kay, so you might be wondering what these things are," we all nod our heads. "So basically, these are called noodles, and if you're on one, they'll help you float." Tris explains to us.

Since no one had a better idea, we all go and grab a noodle from Tris. I'm reluctant at first, not wanting to re-experience my previous life-and-death situation. But I decided to trust Tris, and not get some _encouragement_ from Zeke.

Tris was right, the noodles were actually really nice, they helped keep everyone afloat, even Uriah who is like 50% cake. But they did give Tris a huge advantage in Marco Polo, which I'm starting to think is the only reason Tris gave us these.

After we ran out of things to do, people started getting bored and leaving. Right when I'm about to leave, I feel a hand on my mine. I turn around and find myself face to face with Tris. She leans in and whispers into my ear, "I found something really cool, grab your things then meet me by the noodle rack." Before diving back into the pool.

I rush to grab my towel, flip flops, and robe, I decide to leave my noodle. I walk past a mirror and quickly check myself before walking over to the noodle rack. Tris is standing there with her robe on, but hanging wide open, showing her amazing bod, hey, I can't help it, I'm a boy.

Tris claps her hands in front of my face and says , "Hey bud, my eyes are up here." She smirks at me while my face goes red from embarrassment.

She turns around and pushes the noodle rack aside revealing a locked door. "I found the door when I was getting you guys noodles," then she slips her hand out of pocket of her robe revealing a key. "I found this in your noodle."

She inserts the key and turns, followed by a _click_ and the door sliding open. She sticks her head in to make sure no one's around, then waves her hand indicating for me to follow her in.

Once inside, I look around, my jaw dropping in astonishment. The room looks small on the outside, but it's actually huge on the inside. A sweet flower smell lingers in the air, but that might just be Tris. In the middle of the room sits a round pool, with steam rising from it. On the side, there is a sign that says "4 feet", which means I can stand in it and won't drown.

Beside me, Tris laughs at my reaction, "This is a hot tub." She walks over to an assortment of levers and buttons, and pushes the big lever in the middle to the top.

My eyes widen in fear that she might have just released some bombs or something.

But right after, the walls of the hot tub start to gurgle, as the hot tub fills with gigantic, clear, bubbles. _This is the best invention ever_.

Tris slips out of her robe and walks up to the hot tub. She places her hand on the railing as she steps in slowly. Then, as she starts to get deeper, she sits on one of the built in chairs connected to the walls of the hot tub. As she sinks in, she immediately begins to relax.

I follow after her, but when my toes touch the unknowingly hot water, I wince and jump back.

Tris laughs, "Relax Four, it's not going to kill you. Just step in slowly if you want your skin to get used to the temperature."

I do as she instructs, and feel the relaxation the hot tub brings.

I sit down and lean my head back, the warm water flowing around me and the bubbles floating at the surface, occasionally tickling my skin.

"Hey Four look at this," I look over and see Tris emerging from the sea of bubbles with a beard and moustache made from bubbles.

I laugh at her childness, and gather some bubbles doing the same, causing her to laugh too.

I'm about to say something when suddenly, coming from behind the door, we hear a long, high-pitched scream.

* * *

 **Sorry for this oh so rude interruption, but ooooh, a cliffhanger. Hmmm, maybe I should be evil and end the chapter here. Muahahahaha!**

 **Nah, don't worry about it, I'm couldn't do that to you guys. But before you continue to read the chapter, lemme just say something about that hot tub scene over there. Okay, I mean c'mon who didn't do the bubble santa?**

 **Sorry, off topic, hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter. =D =D =D**

* * *

Tris POV

I watch as Uriah paces back and forth, from one wall to the other, chewing on his fingernail, sweating like a pig.

 _This is probably the most nervous I've ever seen him_. Usually, he's a pretty calm, cool, collected guy, he never broke a sweat for a test that would determine your future, or your one opportunity to not fail. Uriah just wasn't that type of person.

But right now he was the exact opposite. After Four and I heard the scream, we quickly grabbed our things and rushed outside. To see Marlene lying on the ground with a look of pain, and Uriah beside her, still mid-scream.

Zeke had quickly informed me and Four that Marlene was running and she had slipped on a puddle and fell.

We quickly rushed Marlene to the hospital with Uriah screaming at everyone to get out of the way. I mean don't get me wrong, I was worried sick for Marlene, she was basically my best friend, but I think Uriah may be over-reacting.

I decided that I just needed some fresh air, and time to think. I walk out of the waiting room and climb up the stairs. I open the door and I'm immediately see another figure already there. The darkness surrounding only lets me see the shadow, but I already know who it is.

I walk over and sit down on the edge of the roof, and the shadow joins me. "What're you doing here?" I ask.

"Needed some fresh air," his voice sounds an extra octave deeper, "I heard about Marlene.".

"Yea, Uriah is really freaking out." I reply.

"Uriah freaks out about everything."

I let out a small chuckle agreeing a hundred percent, silence falls on us as I stare out into the city. THe roof was always my favorite place to just relax and gather my thoughts. Most little kids would lock themselves in their room, I would climb five sets of stairs. I loved sitting on the roof, with the wind blowing in my hair, and the bright lights of the city below me.

"Do you think Marlene will be okay?" I ask suddenly.

"Definitely."

"What makes you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Because she's got you guys with her."

Suddenly, the door swings open, and I whirl around and see Four standing at the entrance. He looks confusedly the dark figure swoops past him and down the stairs. I blink, and he's gone.

"Who was that?" Four asks walking towards me.

"Amar."

* * *

Soon after arriving at the hospital with Four, the nurse walks out of Marlene's room and comes informs us, "You do not need to worry, your friend is fine."

Uriah quickly goes to the nurse and interrogates her, "So she's fine, like all she has is a bruise or fine as in she's lucky to be alive? Did she hurt her head when she fell? Will she be needing surgery? Did she break any bones? Will she need a cast or wheelchair? How long will she need to stay here? When can I go see her? Can I see her now? Does she need anything? Is she thirsty, or hungry-"

I walk up to Uriah and put my hand on his mouth, "Shut up and let the nurse speak!"

The nurse nods her head in thanks to me and continues, "Your friend is _fine_ , she is healthy and should be able to leave the hospital very soon, but she'll need to come back for weekly appointments. She will be needing a cast, but don't worry, all she has is a broken arm, nothing to fret about."

We all relax, feeling relieved. Broken bones are very common here in dauntless, us being brave and all, I've probably already had like five, and Uriah has had too many to count.

"See Uriah, I told you you were overreacting!" I say, releasing my hand from his mouth.

"Doctor, could I please go see Marlene?" Uriah asks politely. The nurse nods at him, and leads him to the room.

"Oh yea," Uriah says stopping before entering the room, "Since Marlene's hurt, she won't be able to perform in the skit."

"Oh," I say pretending to be sad, "well then I guess we won't be able to perform then, oh darn."

"Actually, we will," Uriah smiles at me, "we have an understudy." My eyes start to widen in realization. "You." He says smiling that smug smile even bigger. My jaw drops, and I silently plead him to not make me do it.

But all he says is, "There's something to overreact about."

* * *

 **Words: 3058**

 **Whew! This chapter's a long one. But I know the recent chapters have been kinda short, so I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

 **Anyways, starting to see where I'm going now, with the Ultimate giveaway? And if it wasn't clear, Uriah was the one screaming, not Marlene.**

 **That's all for now. Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sarah88: Thank you so much, I loved the questions. To answer some of them, Four was on the roof because he wanted to tell Tris that Marlene was okay, and the gang informed him that Tris liked to hang out on the roof. He does have a fear of heights, that's why he didn't really hang out too much on the edge. And they were not worried about Amar seeing them together, he was just surprised to see him. Amar will become more important later on in the story, and I noticed he wasn't really part of it yet. So I just kinda wanted to incorporate him in there. Personally, I don't think he would be upset about them being together, but you know how they are. Everyone loves Tris! And Four and Tris are not together yet, they are just starting to realize that there might be a possibility that they like each other. Love takes time. I'm sorry if it wasn't very clear, I hope this answers your questions!**

 **If anyone else is confused about anything, just leave your questions in that lovely review box, or you can PM me. I'll answer them ASAP!**

* * *

Part 1

"And for our last performance of the night, 'The History of Dauntless Cake'!"

 _I hate that name._

I take in a deep breath as I look out at the _huge_ audience gathered at the Pit for the talent show. I don't even why I agreed to this. I was seriously considering backing out, but I knew I couldn't.

* * *

 _A supervisor comes and hands us each a pamphlet of the performances of the night. I look over it, and there at least 25 entries. I know that I'm not one to judge, but most of these are just plain stupid. And you can add our act to that category._

" _Why are all these people so willing to humiliate themselves?" Four asks coming up to me._

"' _Cause we're dauntless," I reply smiling, "We're not supposed to be afraid of anything, we take risks. It's just what we do."_

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Four says walking up behind me.

Lately, I've been spending a lot of time with Four. And because of Marlene's unfortunate accident, I've had to fill in for her role as the main character, who in this play's love interest, is Four. But it's not just that we have to pretend to be in love with each other, oh nuh-uh. Uriah thinks that our connection isn't strong enough so he basically forced us to hang out with each other.

But it's surprisingly not that bad, I actually really enjoy spending time with Four. Even though he always acts intimidating all the time, he does have a soft side. We'd talk and laugh, and just enjoy each other's company. I've even showed him my secret hiding place in the chasm, as a place we can hide from Uriah.

But nothing serious has happened with us, and probably never will. There's no way a guy like Four would go for a girl like me.

"Earth to Tris," Four says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked confused.

"The play's starting!" He exclaims pointing towards the stage. The spotlight shines on Shauna as she starts us off.

I take a deep breath. Time to get into character.

* * *

Scene 1

"Back in days of old," Shauna begins, "there was legend of a great king, who was known to be a god. He was very powerful, but was seen to be very cruel by others. His name was Ezekiel."

Zeke (King Ezekiel) steps onto the stage. He waves his hand in a large gesture, showing off his brilliant red cape. _The one that took a whole day for us to make. I still have wounds from accidentally stabbing myself with the needle._

"But no matter how cruel, King Ezekiel loved his son."

Zeke gently rocks a baby doll back and forth. I hear a laughing noise from the baby, I glance over and see Lynn working the sound machine.

"Using his power, the king was able to provide the best childhood possible for the baby."

On the back wall, pictures of a baby boy growing up flash across. Year after year, as the once baby turns into the best soldier in the kingdom.

* * *

Scene 2 (Forest)

Four (Son of King Ezekiel) runs onto the stage playing with a sword. He twirls it around, before taking a step back. He waits as he is greeted by a beast. I push the mannequin, completely covered with hair to look like a beast, out onto the stage. I watch as it rolls over, with small wheels attached to the bottom of the stand.

A loud roar erupts, covering any sound of rolling wheels. Four takes his sword back and stabs the beast in the stomach. It topples over, as Four puts his foot on the beast, victorious.

"Aha!"

The sound of a bell rings through the air, Four glances into the distance. The bell rings four times through the air, before completely ceasing.

"Ahh, it is time for dinner. I best not be late, father has informed me that he has important news." Four announces. He climbs onto his (wooden) horse, and rides away.

* * *

Scene 3 (Dining Room)

"Welcome home son! Right on time!" Zeke announces, he lets out a loud hearty laugh. He waves a hand, and Uriah (another soldier) takes out a chair for Four to sit on.

"So father," Four says (pretending) to cut meat, "what is this important news that you had to tell me?"

Zeke smiles. "Bring her in," he calls out Uriah.

I take one more deep breath, _this is it. It's either do or die._

Uriah walks into the curtains. He grabs my hands behind me, "Don't worry", he whispers to me. He can see my nervousness plain as day.

He pushes me forward and I stumble. I squint at the bright lights suddenly shining on me. I hold my head down, as I slowly step forward. My iron shackles drag across the floor, my ripped-up clothing falling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Four shouts across to Zeke.

Zeke smiles even bigger, "Well son, you've always told me how tired you get. And I know how lazy you can be. So, I got you your own personal maid for your birthday."

Four steps from his chair, and walks towards me. He grabs my chin, and my skin sparks at his touch. I try my best not to meet his eyes. He smiles at me, his words are laced with greed and evil.

"This will do."

* * *

Scene 4 (Bedroom)

"After many miserable days, the poor maid had no hope of escaping anymore," Shauna gestures towards me. "Until one night, she was greeted with a surprise."

I (Four's Personal Maid) glance out from my window, at the war waging far off in the distance. The shouts of soldiers fill the air, most of them are from agony.

"I see it's scenery you like."

I whip my head around, Four stands at the entrance to my bedchamber.

"I didn't hear you master, what is it you want?" I bow my head down.

"Stand up," he orders me. I (pretend to) have trouble standing up. My knees wobble from lack of strength, and my legs can barely hold my body weight from food deprivation.

Four walks out and I follow him. He leads me into a garden, where the sounds of war can no longer be heard. Instead there are the songs of birds, and the rush of water. I smile at the scent of flowers, filling the air. _Jasmine, my favorite._

"Sit." I obey.

I look down for it is rude to meet the eyes of your masters. I feel the presence of Four next to me as he sits down.

"What is your name?" There is a certain gentleness to his voice.

I look up, and meet his soft eyes with a steely gaze.

"Why would you want to know? I'm nothing but your slave." I spit out the last words at him. Four looks genuinely taken aback. "I've heard the rumors, I know of you and your whole family's cruelness."

Four does nothing to defend himself, he only shakes his head. "The rumors. They are nothing but rumors."

I feel myself soften at his words, he gently puts his hand on my knee. My first instinct is to swat it away, but I force myself to stay still. I visibly stiffen.

There are cameras on all sides, from different perspectives, zooming in on our every move. So the audience can have a clear picture, especially for the people in the back.

"Dauntless," I murmur softly.

"What?" Four asks confused, leaning in.

"My name, Dauntless." My steely gaze returns as I face him head on. He smiles at me.

"What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl."

* * *

Scene 5 (Kitchen)

"I'm back!"

I turn around from the oven to see Four dressed in full armor. I laugh. "How was it?" I ask.

Four plops onto the couch, and shrugs. "It was okay."

I walk over and sit down next to him. I smooth my old rags. "Here," I say leaning forward, "try this."

He sits up and grabs the spoon, and takes a bite. He puts the spoon in his mouth, and smiles. "This is delicious!" He exclaims, jumping up and out of his seat. I laugh, and take a bite myself.

"I'm glad you liked it, it's my own invention."

Four sits down next to me again, and shoves the whole thing in his mouth. "What do you call it?" He asks through a mouthful of food. I wait for him to finish, as he licks his fingers clean.

"I'm not sure yet," I admit, "but I think I'll call it-"

"Cake."

I smile, "Look at us, finishing each other's-"

"Cake?" Four guesses. We both start laughing.

Our voices die down as Shauna walks onto the stage. "Cake," she explains, "in their language at the time meant love. For they were secret lovers at night."

Four leans in and engulfs me in a hug, and I don't hesitate, to hug back.

* * *

Scene 6 (Battlefield)

Four walks into the tent, and I follow him hot on his heels. He slams his hand on the table, catching the attention of the other bickering soldiers, and his father.

"We have soldiers dying out there, so this better be IMPORTANT!" Four shouts, outraged.

"Son, please calm down," Zeke beckons with a solemn face, "sit down."

Four stands, still enraged.

"Very well," Zeke says. "As you all know, we have been at war for far too long. We have wasted too much time, effort, and resources. But most of all, we have suffered too many casualties, both sides."

"Great, thanks for the recap," Four mutters sarcastically, "Can I go now?"

Zeke continues to speak, "And so, as the king, I must work for the greater good. The enemy has sent me a letter." Zeke lifts up an old scroll. "They have informed me that they will surrender."

Before he can continue, the soldiers all cheer at the thought of not just ending this war, but winning.

Zeke holds up a hand, silencing them. "Okay, so what's the catch?" Four asks slightly interested now.

Zeke gives a sad sigh, "We must give them a sacrifice, a human sacrifice."

"NO!" Four exclaims the anger returning, "I refuse to send any of our soldiers! We can't just pick any soldier and make them think that our soldiers aren't worth the same amount! They are all equal, equally loved and valued!"

Zeke just gives Four a long, sad look. "I feel the same way my son. But they have already chosen."

Four shakes his head.

Zeke looks like he might be on the verge of breaking down. "The sacrifice must be you."

* * *

 **Words: 1,763**

 **Oooooh, a cliffhanger.**

 **I am truly very and deeply sorry for not being able to update in fooooooorever.**

 **To be honest with you guys, I was thinking of ditching this story. I'm sure some of you might already know that I recently started a brand new story, Game Over. But you know, I was just thinking, it's the holidays.**

 **So let this be my gift to you guys, a new chapter, and hopefully sticking with and finishing this story.**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and review! (It's the season of giving!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, all right go to Veronica Roth**

* * *

Tris POV

Scene 7 (Battlefield)

"You shouldn't have come here." Four warns me.

"I had to see you again." He places his hand on my cheek, sharing his warmth.

"You know we can't be together." I turn my head around quickly, causing his hand to drop. I can't look at him, because I know the second I do, I'll give in and break down.

"I will wait for you Four, as long as it takes." He gently holds my chin, and turns my head around, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I can feel tears at the corners of my eye.

"What if you have to wait forever?" he ask me. I search his eyes for emotion, a sign to show me how he's really feeling.

"Than forever it is, I'll wait as long as it takes." I hope he can see the truth behind my words, as I gaze into his eyes.

I knew this moment was coming, yet I'm still taken by surprise.

He slowly leans down towards me, and I reflexively close my eyes as his lips brushed gently over mine, sending shivers through me. A sudden fierce longing to be held and kissed in a way that would make me forget everything else surged through myself. I put my arms up, wrapping them around his neck, partly to steady myself and partly to draw him closer.

He lips barely brush mine at first, hesitant. But I pull him closer, still not close enough.

Something tickles at the back of my mind, reminding me of something important. But I can't quite put my finger on what it is as I'm lost in the moment.

Suddenly, I hear a gunshot ring through the air, and I'm snapped back to reality.

I gasp and jerk away from Four with such force that I almost stumble. If he hadn't been holding me, I would have fallen.

I look into Four's eyes one more time, before falling to the ground.

Dead.

"NOOO!" I hear Four shout, he bends down next to me. He tries to feel for a pulse, nothing.

The lights dim as he kneels next to me, sobbing.

* * *

Scene 8 (Cemetery)

I watch from behind the curtains as they slowly carry away the casket (supposedly) containing my dead body.

Zeke puts a hand on Four's shoulder, "Is there anything I can do to help son?"

Four shakes his head and looks down. Before walking away, leaving Zeke standing, watching, helpless.

Shauna steps back onto the stage, "The war had ended, as the enemy had shot Dauntless as sacrifice. The two kingdoms were able to settle an agreement, and now live in peace with each other."

* * *

Scene 9 (Bedroom)

Four sits on the bed, slowly rubbing his thumb over a small, white box. There is a small, quiet knock on the door, Four lifts his head up, tearing his gaze away from the mystery box.

"Come in," he calls out.

Zeke hesitantly opens the door and peeks his head inside. He slowly shuts the door behind him as he walks toward Four. "What's that you have there?" Zeke asks, gesturing towards the box.

"I found it in Dauntless' pocket, there was a note stuck on it. Here." Four hands Zeke a small slip of paper. The cameras zoom in, revealing a note:

 _Dear My Love,_

 _If you have found this note, it means that I am dead._

 _I want you to know that I love you, and I will always love you. I wish that you do not blame yourself for my death, for it is not your fault, but a choice I had to make. I know that you will never admit this, but you have changed, You have become a new person, a better person, since you've met me._

 _Once upon a time, you would never had done this act of bravery. But you were able to overcome your fears, and I'm so proud of you._

 _I hope you live out your life, without me. Enjoy it, along with this small gift I would like you to have._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Dauntless_

 _P.S. I taped the recipe on the back._

"Well open it," Zeke urges.

Four nods, gently unraveling the red ribbon from the box. He slowly lifts up lid, he peeks inside. A small smile starts to grow on his face, probably the first smile he's had in days.

On the large screens, it shows the inside the box. There is a small slice of cake, along with a old scroll. The secret recipe.

"Father," Four says, turning towards Zeke, "There is actually something that you can do to help."

Zeke's face brightens up, "Yes, what is it?"

"Announce this to the kingdom, I want this to be our secret." Four looks straight at the audience, "This will forever be known, as Dauntless Cake."

The lights dim, until the only thing you can see, is the cake.

Dauntless Cake.

* * *

I silently slip away from the loud screaming and bright lights. Everyone who had performed in the talent show was invited to an after party of sorts. The whole play had left everyone speechless and was a crowd-favorite. Sadly though, we had won second place. There had been an uproar, mostly from Uriah, protesting our loss. I wasn't sad though. Honestly, I kind of enjoyed performing. It gave me a rush of excitement that I rarely ever feel.

I hadn't wanted to go to the party at all, I was prepared to just fall back into my comfy bed and sleep, and sleep, and sleep. There were two reasons why I went. One, I was a Pedrad. I had a reputation to keep up. Parties were our specialty. Two, I was looking for a certain someone.

Walking down the silent hallways, I felt nervous. I was sweating and my hands were clamming up, I was beginning to have second thoughts. _No, snap out of it. Don't be a coward._ I mentally scolded while also trying to convince myself to do this.

I arrive at the door I was looking for. End of the hall. Number 4160. A beige door with a bronze knob. I take a deep breath, clenching my hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

I slowly knock on the door. I wince at the harsh, hollow sound echoing off the empty walls and floors. After a few seconds, the door slowly opens. And Four fully comes into view. I've never actually took the time to _look_ at Four. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows. They are a dark blue color, like if you stopped time exactly after midnight, but not quite sunrise yet. They're a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color.

"Tris?" His voice brings me back down to earth and into reality again. He looks surprised to see me. _Of course he's surprised, he barely knows you and now you're suddenly standing in front of his door. Why wouldn't he be surprised?_

"Hey, um..hi," I stutter at a loss for words. _What's going on? I've never been this nervous around a boy before._

"What're you doing here?" He leans casually on his door frame, awaiting my answer.

"Oh, well, umm….You were at the, uh, party. And I just wanted to check in, see if you were okay." He raises an eyebrow at me in a questioning look. "So are you okay?"

He chuckles at this, "Yea, I'm okay."

I smile, "Great."

"Great."

I scratch my neck nervously. I think of all the stupid mistakes I've made and a million things I could've done instead.

He lifts his hand and slips his fingers through my hair, tucking it behind my ear. We stare at each other in silence. His fingers move absently over a lock of my hair.

I sigh, "Look Four, here's the thing-"

I don't get to finish my sentence before he presses his mouth to mine. I tense up at first, unsure of myself. This is the first time that we've ever kissed, willingly at least. When he pulls away, I'm sure I did something wrong, or badly. But he takes my face in his hands, and looks me in the eyes. I search for any sign of regret, or anger, or confusion, anything to give him away. But I don't see anything, nothing but love.

This time I pull him to me. I kiss him again, firmer this time, more certain. I wrap an arm around him, sliding my hand up his neck and into his short hair.

For a few minutes we kiss, and nothing seems to exist anymore. Everything's melted away, my brothers, our friends, the harsh judgements. Nothing exists but me, and him. We are alone, but I've never felt so close at the same time.

The feeling I felt while performing rushed through me again. And I realize that it didn't come from performing, or being on stage in front of other people.

It came from being with him.

* * *

 **Words: 1512**

 **I really wanted to get this chapter up for you guys, so it probably has a lot of mistakes. So just try to bear with me.**

 **It's been like, what? A month since I've last updated? Okay, before you get mad, let me apologize for totally abandoning this and forgetting about it. Because I truly am very sorry about that. I don't know why, but it took me a long time to bust out this chapter. But hey, I still got this chapter up didn't I? So yay for that. Try not to kill me, thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, if you are reading this, you are a true fan. I can not believe how long it took me to write this chapter. But thank you so much for sticking with me.**

 **You're all amazing!**

* * *

Four POV

"I thought I'd find you in here."

I cautiously walk forward as to not get elbowed in the ribs like last time. Tris turns around from the oor punching bag that she was currently beating up to face me. The second she sees me her face lights up and she jumps on me in a hug. I wrap my arms around her, and just take in the moment.

We are not officially dating. Zeke and Uriah would never allow it. But in moments like this, we just can't resist the urge to jump into each other's arms.

"You do realize that Zeke works in the control room right? We can't keep doing this." I remind Tris, as we break apart from each other's arms.

"It's already lunchtime, do you really think that Zeke is _actually_ working?" Tris asks me with a raised eyebrow.

I laugh, she does make a good point. "Speaking of lunch, you wanna go and get some?" I ask, holding out my arm.

"I would love too." She links her arm in mine. We're almost out the door when Tris realizes that she forgot to grab her gear. I wait as she runs off to go clean up.

Tris is wearing an old black tank top, with faded out words. Dark blue shorts that hang loosely off her, and end just a few inches off of her mid-thigh. Black and blue sneakers, the laces barely being able to be held together. Her cheeks are tinted with pink from exhaustion, providing a natural blush look. There is not a single trace of makeup on her face. And her golden hair is tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. No matter what she's doing, what she's wearing, Tris will always be perfect in my eyes.

Definitely out of my league. But seriously though, she has a whole league of her own. Tris is the dream that's too good to be true. I sigh, if only her brothers could realize that she can take care of herself. I've only known Zeke and Uriah for about a year, and I already know that that's never going to happen.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tris' voice brings me out of my thoughts. She smiles at me, and I take her hand in my mine.

"So how's leader training been going?" Tris asks, making small talk.

I shrug, "Meh, I don't know. I don't think that being a leader is for me."

Tris frowns, "Why not?"

"I mean I guess it's okay and all, but, I..I just don't know at this point." I don't mention how if I become leader, I'll have to come face-to-face with my father. And I _know_ that I'm definitely not ready for that yet. "There's also a lot of paperwork," I add.

Tris playfully slaps my arm. "Oh come on, you don't want to help people? Make rules? Don't you want to change the Dauntless initiation? Don't get me wrong I love my faction," Tris stops and looks at me with those big, round eyes of hers, the ones that seem to be able to see into me. Know my every thought. "This isn't a safe place. I've heard stories from Zeke, this whole beating-each-other-up-thing? I mean come on, how does that even show bravery at all?"

I gulp, I never wanted to be a leader in the first place. It was Max who had urged me to just "try it out", he had told me about how he wanted me to ready my full potential. I was the highest scoring initiate after all, he saw things in me that don't actually exist. I'm nothing but a coward. I can't even protect Tris from her own initiation. "I guess I'll keep trying, maybe I'll learn to like it," I lied.

Tris smiles at me, the smile that I know and love. She stands on tippytoes and leans in to give me a quick peck on the cheek. "C'mon, I'm starving. Let's go get lunch."

We hurry into the lunch line before they run out of Dauntless Cake. The demand has grown even higher since that performance of ours.

Tris and I walk over to our table, "accidentally" bumping into each other and brushing hands. Just as we sit down, Zeke comes rushing towards us, a gigantic smile plastered on his face. "Guess what?!" He screeches, slamming his hands down on the table.

I calmly take a bite out of my burger, used to Zeke's overexcitement and loud screaming. "What?"

Zeke puts a hand on my arm and turns me towards a group of girls chatting and going on their phones. Most of them are wearing tight, black clothes that barely cover their bodies, and high heels so tall it must be impossible to walk in them. They all have on a great deal of makeup, and I can smell their perfume all the way from here. One of them has on so much lipstick I thought she was bleeding. Another has two sparkling, purple circles for eyes. Definetly not my type.

I raise an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"You see that girl over there?" Zeke points over towards a girl who seems to be the "leader". She's sitting down in the center of their group, and I can almost see an aura of arrogance surrounding her. Zeke shoves two pieces of paper on my chest, "I got a date with her, tonight."

I'm genuinely surprised by this, "I thought you were dating Shauna?"

Something flashes through Zeke's eyes, but it disappears so quickly I almost don't even notice yet. Zeke shrugs, "We have sort of an on-off relationship."

I shake my head, not believing it for a second. "Sure. When are you going to be ready to commit Zeke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zeke insists, refusing to look me in the eye. " _Anyways_ , are you in or not, dude? Oh and just so you know, there _is_ a correct and wrong answer.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," I say.

Zeke sighs dramatically, "She'll only go on a date with _me_ , if I find a date for _her friend_ too. So it'll be like a double date."

I glance over at Tris, and see her talking with Uriah. She seems to be busy with their conversation, but I can tell that she's secretly listening to us. She quickly glances over her shoulder for a second and locks eyes with me. I ask her silently for permission and she gives me a shrug before turning around.

I look back at Zeke and he's pleading to me with puppy-dog eyes. "C'mon Four pleaaaaase? I'll owe you one."

I hear my phone make a "ding" sound, and I look down to check it.

Tris: do it

Tris: it's the only way we'll convince everyone that there's anything between us

Me: idk about this

Tris: it's ur choice

Me: c'mon help me out here

Me: what if something happens

Tris: i trust u

Something clicked inside of me when I read those three words. Tris trusted me, she relied on me. And I sure as hell wasn't going to let her down. I turned towards Zeke, my mind made up.

"Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

 **Words: 1211**

 **Fourtris has officially happened (still a bad nickname though)! Don't worry, I will include the double date in the next chapter. Let's just say that someone's gonna regret something. *wiggles eyebrows mischievously***

 **See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Tris POV

"You wanna do something?" Shauna asks. I look up from the magazine that I was barely reading.

"Like what?" I ask.

"I don't know, anything beats sitting around doing nothing," Shauna insists, "Oh! I have an idea, why don't we have a girls' night?"

"A girls' night?"

"Yea! We can like go and get call Marlene and Lynn and Lauren or something. And we can like go out and watch a movie or eat or do anything!"

I sigh. Shauna doesn't want a girls' night, she needs something to distract her from Zeke. I can't believe how idiotic he was to turn down a girl as amazing as Shauna. Right now, he's probably making out with that clown he's taking out on a double date with Four.

Four.

I was trying my best not to think of him right now. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be agreeing to this right now. I nod, "Sure, let's do it." _I_ need something to distract myself from Four.

"Really? Thank you so much Tris!" She smiles at me, and I can see the genuine happiness shining in her eyes.

"Of course. Anything to help out a friend."

* * *

"Okay, so I called them, and Lynn and Marlene are both coming, well more like they have no other choice, but whatever. And Lauren has training so she can't come, and frankly, I'm to scared to threaten her."

"Great let's go," I say, swinging a bag/purse thing over my shoulder.

"Hold on," Shauna holds up a hand, stopping me.

"What?"

She looks me up and down, "Seriously Tris? At least try to dress up a bit nicer."

I look down at my clothes. I'm wearing the same clothes I had on during my workout, except I switched out my shorts for my favorite sweatpants. "What, too fancy?" I joke.

Shauna rolls her eyes. "Why must you always insist on hiding your beauty?"

I blush, I hate it when people tell me I'm pretty. I cross my hands over my chest, trying to take the attention off of me, "I thought that you said that this was a girls' night out? Why do I need to look pretty for my friends?"

"Look, I know what I said, but we are going out in _public_. We might as well pick up some boys."

I groan, "Shauna! I'm doing you a favor, don't push it."

She shakes her head and pushes me back into my room, "Change. GO!" I stumble into my room, and she shuts the door closed with a loud 'bang". "Oh, and put on a dress for god's sake!" Shauna calls out to me through the door.

"Never gonna happen!" I call back to her.

I sigh and drop my bag to the ground. I pick out some clothes and quickly change. Once I'm finished, I take a quick look at myself in the mirror.

I'm wearing a loose, black tank top with a unique v-design that melted into a soft fabric. The edges and back were made of an intricate lace design, that showed off a little skin. Since Shauna had insisted on something "fancy", I had decided to put on a skirt someone had bought for me who knows when. It's black on the front but on the back it melts into this beautiful design that flows all the way down to my ankles. Whenever I move, the skirt looks like the waves of water. For shoes, I put on simple black boots, not combat though. For makeup I just put on some simple black eyeliner to help make my eyes stand out, but nothing else. I mean seriously, who wears lipstick to go _eat_? I tie my hair in a fancy-like braid thing that positions all my hair to rest on my left shoulder. I curl the ends to help add to the whole "flowing water" theme I've seem to have taken up.

I step outside and the first thing I hear is Shauna gasp, before she starts squealing. "Oh my gosh! Tris, you look AMAZING!"

I feel my cheeks heat up with a bright red, and I duck my head down to avoid anymore attention. Shauna grabs my hand and rushes us out of the door, probably because we're probably late already.

Shauna continues to talk until as we speed-walk towards the restaurant. As we're walking, I notice a few -okay, definitely more than a few- stopping to stare. I nudge Shauna, pointing out the guys to her. Instead of blushing or ducking her head like I thought she would, Shauna just laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yea, sure Tris. The guys are staring at _me_. Let's go with that."

I furrowed my brow in confusion at her tone, but she just shook her head a smile playing on her lips.

I continue to follow Shauna, until she finally stops at a small restaurant only a few halls away from my apartment. Right away I can see why she chose it-it's not too full, a tiny little spot right beside the Chasm, the sounds of the waves echoing towards us. Even though it's very busy, like many other restaurants in the area, it has a few empty nooks that are nice for us to sit at, and its only lights come from glowing, cube-shaped lanterns on each of its tables. A hostess ushers us inside, seating us where Marlene and Lynn were waving us over. Flat plates of scented water sit scattered throughout the restaurant.

"What took you guys so long?" Lynn asks us in an exasperated tone.

"We got held up."

I scoff, "It was all Shauna's fault."

She smiles smugly at me, "It was worth it."

I look around at the restaurant, pretty nice place. A brilliant, crystal chandelier hangs off the roof, illuminating us in a bright light. The walls are red, decorated with an intricate design. We came in through a gigantic archway that had two, large, swinging doors, that were propped open with stands advertising their daily special.

As I'm looking around, I see a certain person that I haven't been able to take my mind off all day. I try shaking my head and closing my eyes to see if I had just imagined him.

Nope. Four was still there.

 _What was he doing here? Well duh, he's on that double date that_ you _told him to go on._ I don't know what I was thinking that I could ever date a guy like Four. _No, you guys are not dating. You're just merely really close friends. Really, really close friends._

"What is it?" Someone suddenly says, breaking me out of my mental argument.

"Huh?" I look up and realize that I've been glaring at Four's table this whole time without even realizing it.

"I can not believe that Zeke is here." _Zeke? Oh right, Zeke. Perfect._

"Umm...uh, I just don't think that that girl is right for Zeke." It was true, but I was just using it as an excuse.

Shauna shrugs and looks down, staring intently at the menu in front of her. I can tell that talking about Zeke's love life is making her uncomfortable.

I decide to change the subject, "Are you guys ready to order?" Everyone nods at me, so I wave a hand and call a waiter over.

After placing our orders, a few seconds later, our waiter comes zipping back. He's holding a gleaming, silver plate, and sets down three lemonades, and a water down on our table. I grab my drink sip on the straw, still buried deep in thought.

I vaguely hear snippets of the conversation. I try to put in comments of my own from time to time, as to look like I'm listening. Or that I care.

"How's school?"

"Great, as always." I respond sarcastically.

"I have this project due next week."

"I'm so glad I don't have to go to school anymore."

"How's work?" I ask Shauna.

"It's OK, what about for Zeke?"

"He's always complaining about the extra work hours he gets at the control room," I respond.

"Ooh, look at that girl."

"I like her shoes."

"Did you see that.."

"OH MY GOSH…"

"I know right.."

"I'm starving…"

"...so, yea."

"Well…"

I look over at Four and see him laughing at a joke his date's saying, Alexia, was it? She puts an arm around Four, and he stiffens, but barely. After a few seconds he relaxes again and picks up a fry. She grabs his arm and leans even closer into him. I might've just imagined it, but I swear I see Four's smile grow a little bigger. Alexia picks one from his plate and feeds it to him. _I can't even stand to watch this_. But it's not much better on the other side of the table as Zeke and his date are in the middle of a make-out session. _Oh gross, get a room._

I'm about to get up and walk by their table, but I hear someone screaming something. "Hey look our food's coming!"

This immediately grabs my attention, as I'm brought back into reality. Our waiter walks around and sets our food on the table. I had ordered their special, a Fettuccine Alfredo. The noodles were still steaming, melted on top of them was extra cheese and butter. Mixed in with with the noodles was white chicken and broccoli. There were two basil leaves sitting on the top, and a few other green stuff I can't name.

I dig in.

Conversation floats around me, as I happily swallow up my delicious meal, happy to ignore all the problems of my life. After a while, Lynn gets up to excuse herself to the bathroom. I swiftly grab a quick bite of her meal, trying my best to not be noticed. Lynn _never_ shares, and I mean _never_.

"So Shauna, how's it going with Zeke?" Marlene pipes up.

Shauna blushes a dark red and ducks her head down. "Fine," I hear her mumble.

I give her a pointed look, "Really."

She nods her head and stares intently on the salad in front of her, spinning a piece of lettuce, round and round on her plate. She was definitely _not_ fine.

Suddenly, a loud scream pierces the air, effectively taking the attention off of Shauna. A silence falls over the room as everyone turns to stare. I whip my head around in the same direction, ready to fight. Here at Dauntless, we have to be prepared for _anything_. But instead of an enemy or hideous monster, I'm face with something even worse.

An angry girl.

Four's date, Alexia, is standing up, staring horrified at a gigantic red stain spilling down the front of her dress. Her _very_ expensive dress. Four is standing on the side facing her, a guilty plastered across his face. In his hand, he holds a wine cup, an _empty_ wine cup.

"I-I-I am so, so, so sorry about that! It-it was an accident, I swear!" Four trips over his words, suddenly at a loss for them.

Alexia huffs at him, her face going red with anger. She takes her arm back and slaps him across the face. "WE. ARE. THROUGH!" I roll my eyes, _like they we ever together._ She grabs her tacky purse and storms out of the restaurant. I feel sorry for Four, but at least to his credit, he goes running after her. But in my opinion, I don't think its worth it.

I glance back at our table and the second my eyes met with Marlene, I couldn't do anything to stop it. I double over and break down laughing, tears start forming at my eyes, and I clutch my stomach, but I just keep laughing. The rest of the restaurant turns to stare at _us_ for a moment before turning back to their meals.

Lynn walks up to our table a few seconds later to see all of us, breaking down, rolling on the floor laughing our heads off. She stares at us in confusion and says, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

 **Words: 1921**

 **Almost 2000 words, so close.**

 **I'm sorry, but I can't even remember the last time I updated. Let's just say that I've taken up some** _ **very**_ **weird hobbies. Don't ask.**

 **Also, if you're looking for more stories and something to do. I'm currently writing another story on Wattpad. It's called "My Other Half and I", and I think you guys might really like it. You can follow me at _aswordofwords_. This story is also on there too, and it's pretty much the same thing, but it's undergone a lot more editting. So if you want to read a more gramatically correct version, you can go read that. Anyways, advertising aside, I hope you guys likes this chapter. It's just been sitting on my computer for weeks, so I'm glad I was able to finally get it up.**

 **Happy Easter everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

Tris POV

After Lynn got back and Marlene and Shauna filled her in on the events, I quickly excused myself and hurried out of there. Hopefully, I'd be able to catch up with Four before he was too far away.

Once I walk out of the restaurant, I see Four leaning on a hallway wall not so far off. He stares at the ground and doesn't look up when I walk over. When he sees its me though, his face lights up with a smile, "I've been waiting for you."

I playfully punch his arm, "You shouldn't be. You're on a date you know."

"Correction. I _was_ on a date, she ended it pretty loudly." Four replies.

I sigh and lean on the wall next to him, "I know, I heard."

He turns to the side so that he can look me in the eye, "I have something to confess."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What?"

Four leans in and whispers, "Is it bad that I spilled that drink on purpose?"

"Four!" I gasp, shocked, "Yes! Why would you do that?!" But on the inside, I feel a guilty pleasure in place of someone else's misery. It seems that Four couldn't stand the date as much as I could.

"That's what I thought you would say." He sighs, "It's just that, she was just unbearable. She talked about nothing _but_ herself, and had this high, squeaky voice. That dress, _oh god,_ every time I looked at her I had to look away. The whole time, she was trying to force herself onto me like her friend was to Zeke. The only difference was that he actually enjoyed it. But in all fairness, I peeked over and saw that she was texting her _boyfriend_ underneath the table the whole time."

I smile as he rants on and lean on his chest. His familiar smell wafts around me, and for one second, just a second, the moment was perfect.

Until it was ruined.

"Four?"

The sound of the voice shocks me and I quickly jump away from Four. But not quick enough. I come face-to-face with a very surprised Marlene. "Tris?!"

I cringe at the tone of her voice and the way she says my name, "Marlene! What are you doing here?"

She looks at me hesitantly, "Well, you just disappeared out the door. So Shauna asked me to go find you."

"Oh," I put on the best fake smile I can muster, "Well you can tell Shauna that I will be right back."

Marlene looks at me, then Four, then back at me again. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No!" Four and I both deny at the same time. "Of course not."'

Marlene shakes her head back and forth analyzing us both for another minute. Then all of a sudden, she breaks into the biggest smile I've ever seen. She starts jumping up and down and cheering, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"Whoa, Mar. Calm down." I put an arm on her shoulder to keep her from bouncing too high, "There's nothing going on."

She smirks at me, "Yeah right. The second you ran out after him, I knew it! You guys should see the way you look at each other. Oh my gosh, you would make such a cute couple!" Marlene gushes.

"Shhh! We're not a couple!" I hush Marlene with a glare. I feel Four tense up beside me when I mention the word, "couple". I put my hands together and try to plead with her, "Please Marlene. I'm begging you! You can't tell anyone about this!"

Marlene rolls her eyes, then gives us a genuine smile. "Don't worry. I don't want to come between you two, I think that you'll get there eventually."

I look at her, confused for a second, before ushering her off to leave us alone. Once she's through the door and out of sight, I feel Four relax next to me. He lets out a sigh, "How do you know she's not going to expose us?"

I shrug, "I don't. But she's Marlene, and I trust her."

"I want to too, but not yet. I don't think it's safe for us out here."

"Yeah, but I wish I could spend more time with you," I complain.

Four smiles, "Meet me at the Chasm tomorrow night at ten, don't be late."

* * *

Four POV

I check and double-check then triple-check until I am 100 percent positive that there is not a single crease on my perfectly ironed shirt. I glance at the clock and see that it's only 9:42. I debate whether or not showing up ten minutes early would make me seem desperate. I decide that I would compromise and leave at 9:50, to arrive there at 9:55. I keep pacing across the room, different things I can say to her, flying across my mind. The timer I set on my phone chimes, signalling 9:50. I quickly quadruple-check everything one more time before opening the door and leaving.

As I'm walking, I'm so distracted that I don't even notice a girl walking right towards me. I crash right into her, and her drink spills all over me. My heartbeat races as a stain starts to grow. I quickly mumble an apology before running off to the nearest bathroom to get a handful of paper towels.

I sigh in relief, it was just water. I dab frantically, until I'm satisfied that I'm presentable again. I smile at myself in the mirror to try to boost my confidence, then quickly rush out of there.

Once I arrive at the Chasm, Tris isn't there. I look around, trying to find her.

Nope, nothing.

I check my watch and see that it's 10:09 already. My eyes widen as I realize that I just blew my only shot. Then, as if the heavens were smiling upon me, I hear a voice that I would recognize anywhere drift towards me from the cafeteria.

Tris.

A smile starts to grow on my face as I hurry over towards the source of her voice. To my surprise, her head is bent over the table with someone else. They seemed to be deep in conversation, and every so often one of them would smile or laugh at each other. As I get closer I realize who she's with.

Eric.

Of all people, _eric?_ I almost don't believe it. The likeliness of Tris and Eric, is smaller than the chance that I'm going blind. I sit down on a chair close to them and listen in on their conversation.

"Ugh, this is so stressful," Tris complains. My heart breaks at the tiredness in her voice. I want to do nothing more than run up and destroy anything that dare harms her.

"Look, you need to face the facts. You have to get rid of Four." Eric states. _Get rid of me? What is going on?_

"I know." The more I hear, the more confused I'm getting. _Does Tris want to break up with m?_

"He's weak and he's just dragging us down." _What does any of this have to do with Eric?_

"I know, I know already. But it's just that, he's so clingy, and I didn't even want him in the first place, but I just felt so bad for him."

"Tris, it's for the best. For us."

Tris sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Suddenly, Eric lifts up his arm and starts to wrap it around Tris. _That's it_. I burst out of my chair and try to speak in a calm tone, "Tris?"

Tris whirls around, and does something unexpected. She _smiles_ at me. I thought that she would at least have the decency to look guilty. "Oh hey Four, I was wondering where you were."

My voice starts to rise, "I can't believe this."

She looks at me, confused. "Can't believe what?"

"I can not believe that you're cheating on me!" I turn around and storm off.

"Wait, Four!" Tris runs to catch up to me. She grabs my arm to stop me.

I slowly turn around and face her. "I can't believe that I ever thought that _this_ ," I gesture towards me and her, "would ever work out. You know, when I first met you, I thought that you were amazing. You were so nice and smart and just outright wonderful. But now, I know that you are none of that. You are just a liar, and a cheater. I would never, in my whole life, ever want to be with such a stupid, _little girl_ anyways." All my hatred and anger spills out of me and towards her. The seconds the words register in my head, I immediately regret it. "I am so sorry-"

Tris cuts me off before I can finish. She looks up and I notice her eyes starting to water. Now I know, the horrid thing that was harming her…..was me.

"No," her voice is barely a whisper as it comes out, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you thought this way about me. I guess I'll just go then." She turns around and starts to walk away.

"No, Tris! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

She cuts me off with her steely gaze, "Please Four. Just….just leave me alone. Please." She doesn't wait for me to answer before turning around and stalking away.

I let out a long breath. _Remember. You're the one that's mad._ But somehow, I still feel twice as guilty as she probably did.

I stomp away, rage blurring the sides of my vision. My will starts to disappear, as people blur past. I really should have been paying more attention because a few seconds later, I crash straight into someone.

I look up and realize that its the same girl from before. She laughs and holds out a hand to help me up, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

I manage a forced smile, "Yeah."

She smiles at me, her white teeth almost blinding me. I was so distracted, I didn't notice her inching forward. "Hey, are you okay? You look…..not well."

I scoff, "Thanks."

Suddenly, I feel a wave of anger crash over me. It was like I wasn't controlling myself, I grab her by the collar of her shirt and crash my lips towards hers. She stays frozen, shocked at first. Then, almost immediately, she wraps her arm around me, and melts into me. But, it just wasn't right. She was nowhere near Tris, too desperate. But I still cling on like she's my lifeline.

We do this until who knows when. Even though I know that I'm going to regret it later.

* * *

 **Words: 1792**

 **Oh god, how long has it been since my last update? 1, 2, 3….. Months. Okay before you yell at me, let's be honest. We've all been swamped, am I right? With testing and everything, I can't remember the last time I had free time.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter, and don't worry, everything will work out. I'm sorry, but I've just been really caught up with Modern Family recently, and if you've seen it, you'll understand. They are literally the champions of misunderstandings. No joke. So don't get even more mad at me, although I do like myself a good cliffhanger. *evil laugh***

 **But like yeah, I don't really have much else to say. Review, favorite, follow, bla di bloo blah.**

 **That's it then, bye now!**


	17. Chapter 17

Tris POV

"Hey hot stuff."

I glance towards the source of the voice and roll my eyes at a grinning Eric. He raises his eyebrows in an unspoken question. I sigh and reach down into my bag of spicy chips and hand him one. He crunches happily on it and sits down next to me.

"So, do you always just stare longingly at the wall for no apparent reason? 'Cause I don't think he likes you like that."

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong. Wally's really into forbidden relationships." my words thickly coated in sarcasm.

"Wally? You couldn't think of anything better?" he laughs and reaches over for some more chips. I smack his hand away, "OW! You might not think this, but you hit _hard_."

"Thanks."

We continue to sit silently for what seems like forever as I wait anxiously for Four.

After a few minutes, Eric pipes up "Hey, can I ask you something?"

I nod my head.

Eric and I, we go back a long way. To puts things simply, we have a _very_ complicated history.

Back when we were still in the Middle Levels, Eric and I were actually very close. Back then, he didn't have his reputation yet, he was just _another_ guy.

Miranda approached me one day, for no apparent reason, and we started talking. She and I were friends when we were kids, but she eventually ditched me to become one of the populars. If only I had learned my lesson. But anyways, she started becoming closer and closer with me, as I began to think that we were actually friends. We were a tight group of three.

Then, as Miranda, Eric, and I entered the Upper Levels, was the truth finally revealed to me. During a party of my brother's, I joined in on a game of Candor or Dauntless. When it was my turn, I chose Dauntless, of course, and I was dared to ask Eric on a date. But when I asked him, I was rejected in front of everyone at the party, which was pretty much most of the whole school. I was heartbroken. I was even more hurt when I found out that the reason he rejected me was because of his secret relationship with Miranda.

After Eric rejected me, I became the laughing stock of the school. I managed to hide it from Zeke and Uriah as they were even worse back then. A few months later, Eric dumped a heartbroken Miranda. A couple days after that, all my bullies mysteriously stopped. I had no idea what had happened nor did I really care.

During my second year, I remember sitting alone at my favorite spot in the woods. It was completely serene, and just gave me a sense of peace. That was until Eric came stumbling into it.

That day, we sat. We talked and catched up. Just like old times, before the whole Miranda situation. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he'd done. But then he revealed a secret to me that changed my mind.

Eric told me that he was the reason all those bullies stopped. Every time someone tried to assault me, a couple minutes after I left, Eric would beat them up. Of course I was completely against this, but Eric refused to let me be tortured for what he did. I tried to stop him, but like he said, the fights were happening behind my back. Eric also told me that he was only in a relationship with Miranda, because she knew a secret about me that she threatened to share with everyone.

After Eric told me the truth, I decided to forgive him. Plus, he and Zeke hated each other, so he really got under Zeke's skin. And so eventually, Eric and I became even closer than we were before. He even told me the reason behind his ultimate breakup with Miranda.

And that was a secret I was going to take to the grave with me.

"So what do you think?" Eric's words bring me back to reality as I shake my head to clear away those memories that I don't need.

"Sorry, what? I wasn't listening, at all. You'll need to start over." That's what I love about our relationship, we can be honest with each other, most importantly, blunt. Eric's one of the few people I don't have to tiptoe around, and he definitely doesn't hold back when critiquing me.

"As I was _saying_ ," Eric continues in an annoyed voice, "Capture the Flag is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I exclaim, "I thought it was next week!'

"It was supposed to be, but a bunch of the leaders need to meet next week to discuss laws and all that. So Max made the executive decision to move up the date."

I groan and bury my head in my hands. "Hey, at least I have _some_ faith in our team," Eric says.

"I have _faith_ ," I say with indignation. "It's just that we're not _ready_."

"Good news for you, I have a plan."

"No, not this again."

But Eric paid no attention as he reached into his pocket and started unfolding a piece of paper. He places it on the table and starts to explain his plan for tomorrow. I lean in closer to examine his scribbled map. "Now you see, if we plant number seven over here, he'll be able to distract the others while five can take care of the ones in the back. This will open up about five minutes for us to go in and take the flag."

"How do you know they'll even hide in the old watchtower?"

"Let's be honest, Max always hides his team there."

"How are we going to be able to learn and practice this in a day?" I ask.

"All of us can, except for," Eric points towards a small circle at the corner of the page representing our worst player, "Number Four."

"I know, I know. We've been over this-"

"You have to kick out Uriah."

"Can we please not say his name! He might overhear us, Uriah's always in the cafeteria." Eric gives me a pointed look. "Ugh, this is so stressful," I complain.

"Look, you need to face the facts. You have to get rid of _Four_."

I sigh. I love him, but as a brother, not a team member. "I know."

"He's weak and he's just dragging us down."

"I know, I know already. But it's just that, he's so clingy, and I didn't even want him in the first place, but I just felt so bad for him." The truth was, Uriah had gone to me, begging to be added to the team. And I couldn't say no to my twin brother, so I decided to give him a shot. What he failed to mention to me though, was that he is absolutely horrible at Capture the Flag.

"Tris, it's for the best. For us." I could not let Uriah cost our team another game.

I sigh, and run a hand through my, now, messy hair. Eric reaches around me to try to take another chip from the tossed aside bag. From behind me, I hear someone say, "Tris?"

I turn around and see Four. My face immediately breaks into a smile, "Oh hey Four, I was wondering where you were."

Four looks from me to Eric, then back at me again. "I can't believe this."

I just stare at him in confusion, "Can't believe what?"

"I can not believe that you're cheating on me!" He nearly shouts, and with that, he turns around and storms away.

I stand there, utterly confused. I turn towards Eric, but he just gives me a shrug. I start to run to catch up with Four's long strides.

"Wait, Four!" I catch at his arm to try to stop him but he easily shake me off.

He slowly turns around to look me dead in the eye. "I can't believe that I ever thought that _this_ ," he gesture towards us, "would ever work out. You know, when I first met you, I thought that you were amazing. You were so nice and smart and just outright wonderful. But now, I know that you are none of that. You are just a liar, and a cheater. I would never, in my whole life, ever want to be with such a stupid, _little girl_ anyways."

The second his words register in my head, I can feel my eyes begin to well up. I look away to try to hide the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"I am so sorry-"

I look up at him and try my best to keep my voice level as I speak. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you thought this way about me. I guess I'll just go then." I begin to turn around and walk away.

"No, Tris! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it-"

I cut him off with a glare, "Please Four. Just….just leave me alone. Please."

I walk away, and thankfully, he doesn't try to follow. I try to slow my ragged breathing down, already lost hope for trying to control the tears streaming down my face. I tell myself to calm down.

It doesn't work.

* * *

I sit on my bed, curled into a ball. I had managed to slow down my crying but my floor is still littered with tissues. But I continue to sit with my arms wrapped tightly around my knees as I stare blankly at the wall across from me wondering, _what went wrong_?

I hear a faint _click_ , as someone unlocks the front door and slams it shut. Two familiar voices fill the house as Zeke and Uriah begin bickering about whatever stupid thing they decided on today.

"Did you see them?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Why didn't he tell us about it?!"

"Do you think he saw us?"

"No way, not with your _quiet_ voice. Of course he saw us!"

Suddenly, my _closed_ door explodes open as Zeke and Uriah burst into my room.

"Tris, can you please tell Zeke-Woah! Are you crying?"

I try to wipe off any leftover tears, but there's no hiding the red, puffy eyes. "I'm fine," I croak out feebly, immediately, my body is racked with sobs as I break down again.

Instantly, Zeke and Uriah come running to sit next to me. They reassure me with their soothing words and gentle squeezes. After a while I manage to maintain a few seconds of calm, steady breathing. I suck in a slow breath before speaking again, "Really, guys, it's nothing."

Uriah snorts, "Yeah right. This ain't nothing. Nobody and I mean nothing messes with our sister."

Zeke shoots him a glare, "Tris," he starts in that calm, sensible voice he used when trying to show how responsible he is, "what happened?"

"Nothing," I murmur silently.

Zeke gently turns me towards him, I look him in the eye and all I can see is kindness. "C'mon, you can tell us."

I let out a long breath. Talking with Zeke and Uriah has helped slow down my crying to a stop. I quickly wipe away a stray tear, leaving my face dry. "Promise not to freak out?"

"Promise."

"I make no promises."

Zeke reaches across the bed and slaps Uriah across the arm. "OW!" He yelps and jumps off the bed, coddling his arm.

A small smile grows on my face. _Who needs Four? I've got all the men I need in my life._ But still, incidents like this one have happened before. If I've learned anything, it's that Zeke and Uriah never respond well.

"My friend has a serious head injury and the doctors aren't sure if she's going to be okay." I try my best to sound natural, not used to lying to Zeke or Uriah, or anyone at all in fact. Even though I'm nowhere close to a Candor, I was still taught to value honesty.

"Really?" Uriah asks, sitting back down on the bed. "Who was it?"

I wave off his question, "Oh, no one you know."

Zeke looks at me, suddenly suspicious. "Are you sure we don't know this _friend_?"

"Yea, I just met her."

"And you're already crying over her, or him?"

I nod my head, "Yeah?"

Zeke raises his eyebrows questioningly. While Uriah pointblank blurts out, "Tris, you are a horrible liar."

"I am not," I say indignantly.

Zeke nods his head, "Yes, you are."

"Okay, fine. I was lying-"

"Which means something's definitely up."

I suck in a deep breath, "You swear you're not going to go into full-on protective brother mode?"

Zeke glances at Uriah warily before saying, "Promise."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

I close my eyes and blurt out, "It was a boy." I wince and open my eyes to see just what I expected.

Zeke immediately jumps off the bed and shouts, "A BOY?!"

"WHO WAS IT?!" Uriah grabs me by the shoulders and screams.

"OH, HE IS GOING DOWN!"

"HOW DARE SOMEONE HURT _OUR_ LITTLE SISTER!"

After a few minutes of screaming they finally settle down. Zeke pinches the bridge of his nose, "I can't believe that you could be so stupid Tris, haven't you listened to anything we've told you? Boys aren't worth it."

I stand up in shock, " _Stupid_?"

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that," Zeke says.

"You're right. They aren't worth it. And you guys aren't much better. For once can't you just let my live my own life? I don't need you hovering over my shoulder telling me what and what not to do! You're not my dad, so stop acting like it. No matter how hard you try, you don't own me. Let's face it, you're not even my real brother." With that, I turn around and walk out of the house. I slam the door shut, rattling the walls as the vibrations echo out into the hallway.

I walk down the hallway, trying to get as far away as possible. I don't need Zeke or Uriah in my life. And I most certainly don't need Four.

So I keep walking.

I walk and walk until I'm lost in a maze of hallways. But still, I know that I'm far, far away.

I lean against the wall and slide down. I curl up into a tight ball and lay on the floor. Sniffling, I close my eyes. But still, no tears come out of my eyes.

I tell myself to calm down.

It doesn't work.

* * *

 **Words: 2419**

 **So now that you know the story from both sides, you have different opinions now? Who do you think was right Tris or Four? Personally, I'm #TeamTris. Actually, scratch that. I'm #TeamEricFTW (this is supposed to be a joke, hashtags don't work on FanFiction).**

 **It hasn't been that long since I've updated, right? Right? I honestly have no clue. But...YAY SUMMER! I should be able to update more often now, but I will mostly likely forget so you'll have to remind me.**

 **Oh, and this was a pretty long chapter, huh? Yeah? Well, I think so. My friends all write like 100,000,000,000 word chapters, but I have a very short attention span. What do you think? A lot of short chapters? Or a few long chapters?**

 **Anything else? Nope, I think I covered it all. BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Tris POV

My hand curls into a fist as I gently knock on the door three times. Through the door, I can hear groaning and the shuffling of feet as someone drags themselves across the floor. A few seconds later, I hear the sound of the lock slowly sliding away as the door opens with a loud _creak_.

"What do you want?" Eric grumbles.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"No." He moves to slam the door shut but my foot stops it just in time. I slide through the narrow opening and enter into Eric's apartment. Because of his placing as second, he got one of the biggest apartments in the nicer section of Dauntless. There was even a window with a view. This rarely ever happened due to the majority of us having to live underground.

"Nice place."

"Great, get out."

I turn around and blurt out before I lose the courage I was so painfully able to work up, "Can I stay with you?"

He rubs at his eyes, trying to force away the sleepiness. "Tris, it's midnight already."

"That's not an answer."

"Why exactly do you need to stay with me?"

I suck in a breath then simply say, "Boy problems."

"Boys? What boys besides Zeke and Uriah are part of your life? And how did they get past all the security checks?"

I chuckle a little, "Zeke and Uriah are half of the problem."

"Oh," Eric nods understandingly, "Well, I guess you could sleep on the couch-"

He's stopped mid-sentence as I tackle him in a hug. His arms hang awkwardly at his sides for a few seconds, before he finally wraps his arms around me in a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder. Finally, I'm somewhere familiar. Somewhere I know I don't need to hide.

I slowly pull away from him and smile. "I am so ready to go to sleep."

* * *

Nothing heals a broken heart faster than Dauntless Cake.

"Thanks," I smile towards the chef as she places a slice of heaven onto my plate. I walk over towards my usual table as the sweet smell of chocolate wafts up towards me.

My eye catches on Four sitting across from my seat causing me to immediately stop in my tracks. I ignore his small nod towards me as I slowly sit down and bite into the cake.

He leans over the table and says with a pleading voice, "Look. We need to talk."

I give him a sharp glare, "Yes. I agree."

"Great," he manages a small smile.

He pushes himself up but I remain in my seat, happily eating my breakfast. He sighs and sits back down, impatiently waiting for me to finish. But as he could obviously see, I was in no rush to finish.

* * *

"Finally, I thought you would never finish," he says irritably.

I simply shrug and leans against the wall facing him. "You wanted to talk, so talk."

Four pinches the bridge of his nose, "Look, it was all just a big misunderstanding."

"How so?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm sure we both have questions so I'll start," I roll my eyes at that, "What were you talking about with Eric? Why did you want to breakup with me?"

I unhitch myself from the wall and give him a look of utter confusion. "Breakup with you? What are you talking about?"

"I heard you and Eric talking about how you should get rid of me. How you never really even wanted me in the first place, that you just felt bad for me."

"Ooooooh," I exclaim in relief, finally understanding what had happened. "We weren't talking about _you_. Eric and I are both co-captains of our Capture the Flag team. Eric was telling me that I should get rid of _player_ number four. Uriah. Since I was captain, he had begged me to let him join my team. He was extremely clingy and annoying, and honestly, I felt bad for him. So I let him on our team as a courtesy. But what Uriah failed to mention was that he sucks at Capture the Flag. Like a lot."

Four smiled at that. His shoulders sagged in relief once the situation finally came into light for him, "So you never wanted to breakup with me?"

I give him the brightest smile I've managed all day, "No, of course not."

"Does that mean we're good?"

"We're good."

"Great, because I know this really cool restaurant we could go to, you know, to make up for our disaster of a first date-"

I hold up my hand to cut him off, "About that, I don't think we should, uh, be together anymore."

"What?" Four asks, completely surprised, "I'm sorry about my outburst but-"

I cut him off again, "It wasn't about that."

"Then what is it about?"

His gaze locks on mine and I take a moment to actually look at him without getting lost in his dark blue eyes, his long lashes almost covering them. The light cast a shadow across his face, making his eyes so dark they're almost black, with a small patch of lighter, bright blue on the left iris next to the corner of his eye. I gaze down at his spare upper lip, wanting to brush my own lips against full lower one. I'm almost lost in a trance before I remember where I am and what I'm doing. "I saw you kissing that other girl."

"Oh!" He stares back at me, shocked. "That, that was an accident."

I cross my arms in front of my chest, "How do you _accidentally_ make out with someone?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that," he stutters and trips over his words, "Well, uh, it's just that I was really pissed, you know. And I can see now, it wasn't your fault. But I just couldn't control myself. And trust me Tris, I know I screwed up. You have no reason to forgive me, but please, I'm begging you to just wait and think about it."

"That's exactly what I plan to do." I spin around and begin to walk off, but Four runs in front of me, blocking my path.

"Tris-"

"Four. I just need time." I duck my head and try to walk past him as quickly as possible. But our shoulders brushed for half a second. And even though I was praying it wouldn't happen, I felt a spark.

I suck in a slow breath as I walk back to the table. I calmly sit down, trying to just erase Four from my mind.

Fortunately, I was able to experience five minutes of peace and quiet before it was all ruined. Uriah plops his plate down and sits next to me. I open my mouth to protest but he stops me.

"Okay, okay, I know. Before you start yelling at me, I just want to say sorry on behalf of me and Zeke," I give him a pointed look, "Screw grammar, whatever. Anyways, I know we crossed a line. You know that we just want to protect you."

"But that's just it, I don't need you to protect me! I can take care of myself, when will you be able to just _trust_ me?"

"It's not about that! Tris, we trust you. You are responsible, and smart, and amazing. But we know what guys will do to get a girl like you. And personally, I don't trust boys. Those guys are snakes."

A small laugh bubbled from my throat. No matter what, I could always count on Uriah to put a smile on my face. "Wow, you're making this a lot harder than it was going to be."

"What?" he asks, still smiling.

"You're kicked off the team."

"WHAT?!" He explodes off the chair, eyes wide in shock or anger, I'm not quite sure. "Is this because of yesterday? Because that is completely unfair-"

"No, this has nothing to do with our fight."

"Then why am I getting kicked out?"

"Because you suck. Like you are just absolutely horrible."

Before he can say anything back, Zeke silently sits down on the other side of me. He stabs his slice of cake and awkwardly nibbles the edge, trying not to stare at us. Finally, through a mouthful of food, he mumbles, "I agree. Whatever it is, there's a 99% chance he sucks at it."

"Thanks for sugar-coating it," Uriah scowls at both of us.

I take a deep breath and sigh. With no control from me whatsoever, a stupid, cheesy smile spreads across my face. I wrap my arms around their necks in one of my famous chokeholds and pull them into a tight hug.

"Aaagh," Uriah complains, desperately trying to claw at my arm, but to no avail.

Zeke mirrors his actions for a few seconds before realizing he already lost. The next thing I know, I feel a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and holding me even closer. "How can I possibly stay mad at you two knuckleheads?" I ruffle their hair causing another uprising of complaints.

"I love you Tris."

"You're still off the team Uriah."

"It's still true."

"Still off."

"Worth a try at least."

I rest my head on his hair and even though it seemed impossible, my smile managed to grow even bigger. "I love you guys too."

* * *

 **Words: 1560**

 **Okay, so I think that I managed to get this up within a reasonable amount of time. Well, at least I think so. Hey at least this time it wasn't a month right? I'm kind of having a mini writer's block right now so if you guys have any ideas, any at all, that would be great. Again, I love hearing your thoughts, comments, feedback, etc. etc.**

 **I'm giving you a virtual high-five right now, just like put your hand up to the screen. Yea, whoo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Tris POV

The feeling of the soft fabric in my hand made my heart pound as I lifted the flag in the air. My teammates cheered from all around me as I stood on top of the old clock tower where Max had his team flag. My cheeks were flushed from the cold and adrenaline, as I descended the staircase, gripping the old fabric tightly.

At the bottom, I was awaited by my entire team. They chanted my name as I joined them on the field. I launched myself into Eric's arms, laughing from the excitement. Eric squeezed me tightly, congratulating me on our win.

Our entire team paraded to the train tracks, where we talked excitedly amongst ourselves. All of us had matching smiles, our aura of glory hovering around us.

Soon, the train came rushing towards as we jumped on, grabbing onto each other's arms for help. I screamed and laughed for the entire night. It's been a long time since I've ever been _that_ happy.

And for the first time in what seemed like ages, the thought of Four never even crossed my mind once.

* * *

My leg bounced excitedly as I set my dinner down on the table. Everyone around was chatting, anticipating the event of the year.

The new initiates.

Every year, the large group of nervous initiates would walk into the Dauntless Cafeteria. Some of them for the first time. Though it sounded mean, it was entertaining to watch as they glanced around nervously, to scared to talk to anyone.

The ones originally from Dauntless were always smug. They would smirk as they watched their fellow initiates gape at the obnoxiously loud cafeteria. While the ones from the other factions always acted differently. The Erudite snobs always had an air of confidence around them, analyzing the current situation. The Candor loudmouths were all very obviously pissing off their instructors. And as for Abnegation or Amity transfers, well, we didn't really get a lot of those.

We all watched excitedly as the new initiates shuffled into the noisy room, nervously eating their food with their heads hung low.

"Hey, look at that one," Uriah pointed towards a scrawny boy with large glasses. He seemed to be lecturing to a short girl with hair that covered most of her face. The boy was making large gestures with his hands and had an arrogant smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Classic Erudite."

Uriah nodded his head before turning to Zeke to whisper something. As I watched the initiates, my eyes fell on Four. He was busy eating a burger and ignoring everyone around him. _Right, he was an instructor._ I'd completely forgotten that he had also taken up the job of becoming an instructor for the transfer initiates.

I hadn't talked to him since our fight, and things have been pretty awkward between us. I've been trying my best to avoid him at all costs. He was probably doing the same thing. Whenever I sat down, he would mumble an excuse and leave. Whenever he was walking down one of the halls, I would turn around and walk the other direction. And vice versa.

"What are you staring at?" Uriah gently slapped my shoulder to get my attention.

I shook my head, shaking out any thoughts about Four, "Nothing. Just the initiates."

Uriah smiled, "Next year, that's going to be us."

"Yeah, and it's going to be awesome," I smiled back.

He laughed, "Duh." He returned back to his conversation with Zeke-well, more like _argument_ with Zeke. Those two couldn't go a day without yelling at each other about something. Funny how two almost identical clones were polar opposites of each other.

But that's just what made them so awesome.

I slowly looked up, glancing at Four. But I quickly ducked my head back down, a slight blush growing on my cheeks. When I got up to throw my trash away, I could still feel his burning gaze on me.

* * *

I slammed my hand down on the cards, just a millisecond late as I watched Uriah smugly drag away the giant stack of cards in the middle.

"NOOO!" I cried in agony.

He laughed evilly, "Ha! I beat you!"

Uriah waved his cards in the air as I glanced down at my empty hand. I cursed myself for being so stupid. I can't believe that I just lost a game of Slapjack to Uriah, _Uriah_ of all people.

After mentally kicking myself, Uriah was still dancing and cheering obnoxiously in my face. "I win, you lose! I win, I win, I win!"

I clenched my teeth, "I'm going to punch you."

When he continued on, I stood up and tackled him to the floor. He yelped in surprise, screaming like a little girl. I punched him in the arm, causing him to scream even louder.

Just then, Zeke burst into the room, only to see me sitting on top of a screaming Uriah. He watched us for a few seconds before turning around and walking into his room, completely calm.

"HELP ME!" Uriah screamed. But it was hard to take him seriously considering how he was laughing too hard to even _pretend_ to look like he was in any sort of danger. Plus, Zeke honestly did not care at all.

After a few minutes, I let Uriah go, laughing too hard to have any more control over my muscles. He backed away from, his arrogant grin back on his face, "You still need to honor our deal."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I was no Candor, but I still honored my promises. Uriah bet on who would win the card game, and we had decided that the loser would have to go to the cafeteria and get cake for the winner.

Dragging myself to the door, I stepped outside into the hall and began a brisk walk towards the cafeteria. I passed by a few people, exchanging the standard nod or wave "hello".

But as I walked into the cafeteria, my eyes immediately caught on the ruggedly handsome person walking towards me.

Not again.

My eyes widened when I realized that it was Four as I quickly ducked into line, trying to blend in with the rest of the crowd. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough. He locked eyes with me, and his calm demeanor quickly changed. I had no doubt in my mind that he would've walked right past me if he could. But by the time he was staring at me, I was already staring right back.

We watched each other for a few awkward moments. Neither of us moved to talk to the other or try to escape. _This is ridiculous_ , I thought to myself. I tried to smile, but I think it came out as more of a grimace. "Hi Four," I said, trying not to stutter from nervousness.

He gave me a sheepish smile, "Hey Tris."

I tried my best to give him a smile, but it was pretty obvious how forced it was. On the inside, my heart was pounding so hard I thought that it might just burst out of my chest. At least then, I would have an excuse to leave this conversation.

After a few more seconds of endearingly awkward silence, he spoke up again, "So, how have you been?"

I shrugged my shoulders, stalling for time, "Uh, good, I guess. I won the Capture the Flag game."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that." We fell silent again. That Capture the Flag game was one of the main reasons for our breakup. It caused our big misunderstanding, which eventually led to us fighting.

And that was the end of our relationship.

I racked my brain for something to talk about, "So, how's training the new initiates?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking deep in thought. "It's okay, I guess. Now, it's a lot easier to understand why Amar yelled at us so much."

I laughed politely, trying to ease the tension hanging in the air.

When I didn't respond, he continued, "It's hard, though. After Eric got the leadership role, he's been making a lot of changes. He's being really hard on the initiates, the whole fighting thing...That's not what Dauntless is about, you know? Bravery isn't just brute strength."

I nodded my head, agreeing with what he was saying. But inside, I could feel my anger bubbling up again. "Well if you disagree with it so much, then why didn't you just take the position? Didn't Max personally ask you to do it?"

This caught him off guard. He just stood there, taken aback. When he finally replied, my frustration had doubled. "It just wasn't right for me."

I narrowed my eyes, "You're right. You're too cowardly to even try."

Four clenched his fists at his side, his knuckles beginning to turn white. "It's none of your business," he muttered through clenched teeth.

By then, I was at the front of the line, and the girl behind the register was starting to look annoyed. I shook my head, "Whatever, _Four_. Do what you want, I don't care anymore."

With that, he turned around and walked with fast, quick strides out the door.

Leaving me behind.

* * *

 **Words: 1533**

 **First and foremost, I got to say, long time no see. How are you doing? I've been busy, thanks for asking. But as promised, here is the new chapter, right on the dot. I hope you guys liked it. I'm trying to move the story along now. I don't want to rush it, but I want to try to get to Tris' initiation as soon as possible (that's when the good stuff starts).**

 **Also, I have incredibly good news. I have a schedule for updating! OH MY GOSH, I know, I'm excited too. From now on, I will be updating this story on Tuesdays every other week. And I _actually_ promise not to slack off this time. I have a schedule like written out and everything. **

**Next, I know that it's been a long time since I last updated. This may seem like a bad thing, but it's also good too. I think -and this is just my opinion- that my writing has improved a lot. I think that I've just gone from mediocre to slightly above average. I've made a few minor adjustments, and I just wanted to warn you. This story used to be in present tense, and after going back and re-reading it, I realized that the language sounded _very_ awkward. So from now on, this story will be written in past tense. I've also begun to use more formal language. And I'm trying not only to make the story interesting and different, but I'm also trying harder now to make the characters more realistic. I want them to be more alike to the ones that Veronica Roth originally created. And this might make it a lot different, but hopefully, it'll be a good different.**

 **And finally, I just _can not_ stress how much it means to me that you guys are reading my story. We've come a long way together, and can I just say, you guys are the best readers ever. You guys have been able to stick with me, even after having to wait months between chapters. You guys are the best, I seriously could not ask for better readers. Stay amazing!**


	20. Chapter 20

Tris POV

I was training with Uriah when the first one walked in. He strolled into the gym with his head held high with pride. He swung his arms from side to side and glanced around with a look of approval. As if we were looking for _his_ approval.

Following close behind came the entire group. The new initiates varied from height to strength to the size of their ego. Some of them looked just like the first one. They had smug smirks on their faces, acting like they owned the place. They talked obnoxiously with each other and _only_ each other.

While those select few were already hated by me, most of them just looked small and scared. They hung their heads low and walked in tight groups, trying to hide from everyone else.

And bringing up the rear, was Four and Eric. The two of them seemed to be mid-conversation, their heads bent together and brows furrowed in concentration.

Some of the other people training in the gym nodded and pointed over towards the new arrivals. Laughing and talking in hushed whispers.

After a few moments, they were all gone. All that was left was me, Uriah, the initiates, and their instructors.

"LISTEN UP!" Eric hollered, immediately silencing the initiates. He began speaking in his authoritative voice, obviously scaring the crap out of those initiates.

Uriah nudged my arm, "C'mon, Tris. Let's go."

"Why? Let's stay and watch."

He gaped at me, "Don't you know? We're not sixteen yet, we can't just watch the initiation!"

I crossed my arms over my chest indignantly, "Of course I knew that."

Uriah pulled at my elbow, "Okay then, let's go."

A smile slowly began to grow on my face as an idea suddenly popped into my head. I softly nudged Uriah in the side and pointed over to a stack of old gym equipment.

For a second, he just gave me a blank stare. Just as I was about to slap him over the head, he finally got it. A mischievous sparkle lit up his eyes as we crouched down and scurried behind the equipment.

The equipment allowed us perfect cover, but also a clear window to watch. The sound of Four and Eric's voices echoed off the bare walls, and eventually reached its way back to us.

"Today is the first day of fights," Eric's booming voice matched the annoyance on his face. A lot of people thought that he was the one who had pushed to make Dauntless initiation more violent, but Eric had told me that it was Max who was forcing the rules on all of us.

I guess Max just needed someone to blame.

"If your opponent surrenders or is no longer able to continue, then you win," this time it was Four speaking. I tried to stop my heart from pounding against my chest, repeatedly telling myself that he no longer had that hold on me.

The arrogant boy who I had seen first opened his mouth, "When you say 'no longer able to continue'-"

Eric cut him off with a glare, "Unconscious."

He gulped before turning away. Eric glared at the initiates one more time before asking, "Any more questions?"

Not surprisingly, no one had a question.

Eric clapped his hands together, "Okay then. Let's get started."

Four walked out from behind a wall with an old chalkboard. On it was the names of the initiates who were fighting against each other. I quickly scanned through the list, but none of them were familiar to me.

I could see the panic settling on the faces of the initiates as they glanced up and down the board.

Uriah nudged me in the side, nodding his head towards the door with wide eyes. I waved him off dismissively. If he wanted to leave, he could. But I was staying.

He glanced at me, then the door, then back at me again. He huffed before settling back in his place, leaning beside me to watch the scene. The corners of my mouth twitched up in a smile. I was glad to know that I could count on Uriah to stand by me. I would never admit it to him, but that small gesture meant the world to me.

By now, the first pair had stepped up on the mat. They watched each other, raising their arms tentatively.

The one closest to me was a girl. She was extremely tall, but also thin, making her look like a fragile stick. She curled her hands into a tight fist, pacing around her opponent carefully. Her arms and legs were quite thin -like the rest of her- but you could still see the curve of muscle bulging out. If I had to guess, I would say that she was an Erudite.

Her opponent was an obvious Candor. He sneered at her, trying to distract her with his words. He called her a few names, said a few insults, trying to rile her up. Eric shouted something at him, getting him to shut up. In comparison to the girl, he was much shorter and scrawnier. But he was also much more well built, with clear muscle definition. His long hair fell in front of his face, and he had a habit of constantly pushing it aside.

In a word, they both looked pathetic.

The girl swung her arm out, barely connecting with the boy's nose. But still, he staggered back, clutching his nose tenderly. He charged at the girl, knocking her down in a swift movement.

Uriah sucked in a breath, "Dang, these guys suck."

I nodded my head as the girl kneed the boy in the gut. He rolled to the side, allowing her to jump up from where she was pinned to the ground.

I tapped Uriah on the shoulder, "This isn't worth it, let's go."

He nodded his head as followed me quietly out the door. Just as we were about to turn the corner, I heard the sound of the door clicking open and someone stepping outside. My eyes widened as I glanced at Uriah. He grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner. We flattened our bodies to the wall, listening for any sounds.

The second I heard the voice, I knew who it was. "Tris? Uriah?"

I sucked in a breath, I wasn't going to fall on my knees for Four. I wasn't going to give in.

"I know you guys were in there. I saw you behind the equipment." Uriah shot me an I-told-you-so look, but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"I want to talk. Just come out."

My fists clenched together as I resisted the urge to run. Either run to him or away, I wasn't quite sure which. The sound of his shoes clicking against the polished floor faded away as he disappeared into another hallway. I stood by my place beside the wall, frozen. Uriah pulled me from my spot, dragging me back to our apartment

He shut the door, shutting the lock as securely as possible. I sat down on the bed, letting my body sink in against the mattress.

Uriah pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "That was the stupidest stunt you've ever pulled off."

"Me? What about you?"

He gave me a look, "I was your unwilling accomplice."

I shrugged, "Well, you're right. _We_ did pull it off though."

He scoffed, "Nearly."

I threw my hands in the air, "I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it. It was just a little eavesdropping. You need to calm down."

"We've could've gotten caught?"

"By who? An initiate? They couldn't touch us."

Uriah shook his head, "It's just too risky." He sat down on the bed beside me, "We're getting older now, we need to start taking things more seriously. We're picking our faction next year. That's crazy."

The corners of my mouth twitched up, "Yeah. It is...Which is exactly why I wanted to see what initiation's like!" I grinned wildly, "Don't you want to prepare? I mean, we're going to be Dauntless in a year! Just a year! That is so crazy."

He wasn't smiling.

I tilted my head, "Uri, you okay?"

He nodded his head and smiled at me. I knew him long enough to know that it was fake. "What makes you think that we're all going to Dauntless?"

I gaped at him. Worry started to overcome me, "What are you even saying? This family's been in Dauntless forever. Zeke's here and Mom's here and I'll be here...and you'll be here too."

He nodded his head. His gaze was focused firmly on his hands that he was wringing out in his lap. I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not. His next words came out in a whisper, "You know that it's faction before blood, right?"

Now he was starting to scare me, "Right. Of course."

"Good."

 **Words: 1492**

 **As promised, the Chapter 20, right on schedule. I will probably be updating every other Tuesday or Wednesday. So just expect it then. And as always, thank you so much for reading. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Four POV

I swear, I was only slightly drunk.

The entire table cheered as the bartender brought us another round of drinks. Eric, Lauren and I had originally planned to have a quick meeting to discuss training. Then Zeke unsurprisingly hijacked the whole thing and brought Shauna along with him.

Now we were all seated around a small table in a very loud bar.

I don't know how Zeke managed to find this place, as it was hidden far away from the normal busyness of the Pit. Most of the shops in Dauntless were all gathered around the Pit, or as I told the initiates, the center of life here at Dauntless. But this bar was tucked away in a faraway hallway branching out of the cafeteria. If I had come by myself, I would've gotten lost so many times.

Even though Zeke was being particularly obnoxious today, I couldn't say that I didn't appreciate him being here for me. Whenever my conversation with Eric and Lauren led to an awkward pause, Zeke didn't miss a beat, swooping in to save me.

As Dauntless-born, Eric and Lauren knew a lot more about the training and expectation. After a while, it was just the two of them talking and discussing, completely ignoring my existence. Lauren and I have never really talked, only the occasional nod when we walked passed each other awkwardly.

The whole table suddenly erupted in laughter as Zeke finished off a favorite joke of his. I plastered a fake smile on my face, pretending to enjoy being here. Zeke stumbled away as he went to go order more drinks.

As if that was what we needed right now.

More alcohol.

"So," I began as I turned back towards Eric and Lauren. I wasn't surprised to see the two of them locked in an aggressive kiss as they clutched each other in a drunk haze. I excused myself from the table, but I don't think anyone cared as Zeke was buying drinks, Shauna was staring at him intently, and Eric and Lauren continued making out.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

I walked away with my head down, resisting the urge to scream at everyone in my path. All I wanted to do right now, was take a nice shower and just go to sleep.

Suddenly, my legs gave out from under me as my vision blurred. My feet tripped over each other, causing me to end up face first on the floor.

"Four!" The sound of his voice made me jerk my head up in surprise. My vision cleared as I tried to regain my thoughts. I glanced towards the direction of her voice. He stood over me, watching me intently before slowly kneeling down next to me. His voice was thick with exhaustion and worry.

"Are you okay?"

I slowly stood up, grabbing ahold of a railing next to me. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Tris watched me carefully, standing up again to face me. "Are you sure? That was quite a fall."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I didn't want to admit to him that I was drunk. When he stepped closer, I was immediately hit with a realization. His eyes were tinted red and puffy, he'd been crying.

This time, it was my turn to ask, "Are you okay?"

He wiped at his eyes, hoping to hide his tears, "Yeah, why would you ask that?"

I leaned against a railing for support, "You've been crying."

He let out a small sniffle, which surprised me as he never cried openly in public. In fact, I've never even seen him cry before. Uriah was the happiest person that I've ever met. The mere thought that he could feel a single negative emotion surprised me.

"I'm fine," he repeated, but he leaned against the railing too.

After a second of silence, I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head before shifting his body so that he was facing outwards. Both his elbows leaned casually against the old railing, as he watched the spray of water hitting the bare walls of the Chasm.

"It's peaceful out here." His voice was devoid of emotion and his face was completely blank. Any stray tears had completely disappeared from his face now. From a glance, he might look fine, but I knew Uriah better than that.

I nodded my head cautiously, "Yeah."

Uriah tilted his head to the side, glancing at me sideways. "Four, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you drunk?"

I chuckled lightly, the harsh sound cutting through the thick tension that was hanging around us. "A little bit."

The corners of his mouth twitched up, "Definitely more than a little bit."

I sighed, turning around so that my back was leaning against the railing. Every few seconds I could feel a splash of water thunder below me, sending up a spray of mist, dampening the ends of my hair. "Your brother insisted on taking us out to a bar."

"'Us'?"

"My meeting with Lauren and Eric was hijacked by Zeke and Shauna."

Uriah shook his head, a small smile beginning to grow on his face. "I feel like my apologizing on behalf of Zeke isn't going to be much help here."

"No, I'm fine. I don't need an apology, I'm not mad or anything."

He scoffed, "You should be."

"Why?"

He just shook his head half-consciously and glanced away.

A spray of water hit the back of my head, nearly drenching me. I jumped forward, covering myself from the water. I glanced back to see Uriah fixated on a crack in the chasm, seeming very distracted.

I cleared my throat, forcing him to look at me. "So, I just spilled my secrets to you. Now it's you turn."

He chuckled, "Are you claiming that _that_ was your only secret?"

My thoughts immediately traveled back to my father. I haven't seen him in over a year, and I wasn't sure what to feel about him. The whole point of coming to Dauntless was so that I could learn to defend myself, to protect myself from that monster. Because I wanted to stand up against up him. And I was given that opportunity, it was handed right into my lap. Yet still, he managed to intimidate me into giving up. Even from a hundred miles away, he still managed to haunt me.

"I didn't say that."

He paused before responding, "I had a fight with Tris."

I nearly jumped at the sound of her name. When she walked away from me weeks ago, it was like a part of me had gone with her. I couldn't think, I couldn't sleep, I was nothing without her. She made me feel like I was worth something, something more than just a punching bag for my father.

But I let her down. It was one thing to stand up against my father, it was another to stand up for Tris. I will never forget the look on her face when I told her that I had gave up. When I had gave up the only chance she had of staying safe. All these new methods of teaching that Eric's been implanting, endangering Tris is the last thing that I want to do. But I was too cowardly to help her.

So maybe, if I help Uriah with his problem, it'd be a sort of "I'm sorry" to Tris. It's nothing compared to everything she's done for me, but it would be a start.

Because I will never forgive myself until I know that she's safe. So maybe, I can get to Tris through Uriah.

I stepped closer to wrap an arm around him. He glanced sideways, giving me a confused look. I pulled him in a little closer, and he immediately tensed up. After a moment, he relaxed, shifting a little bit off his weight to rest on me. "Would you accept my help if I offered?"

He glanced back at me, "Are you offering?"

I nodded my head.

"Then yes."

 **Words: 1342**


	22. Chapter 22

**sarahmicaela88: I don't think that they can call what they have, "love** _ **"** _**quite yet. Remember, so far, the two of them have not been forced to survive through the _war_ yet. The emotional strain on their relationship has been mostly self-inflicted. But still, I agree with you, it does say a lot that he doesn't have the balls to fight for her. And that's not really fair, is it? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **It'sHardIKnow: When I found out that Uri was Divergent, I almost had a freakin' heart attack.**

 **SagethePistachioQueen: Thank you so much, I really appreciate all the support! And I'll be updating e** **very _other_ week.**

* * *

Tris POV

I wiped at my damp cheeks, trying to hide any evidence that I'd cried. The door creaked open just as I threw myself onto the couch, pretending to take a nap. But once I saw that it was just Zeke, I shot back up. He shushed a giggling Shauna as they stumbled into the dark room, obviously drunk.

"Hey Tris," his words were slurred together and slightly incoherent. He groped along the wall, trying -unsuccessfully- to find the light switch.

I groaned inwardly, dreading the hangover that I was going to have to deal with tomorrow. I flicked on the switch, causing both of them to blink in confusion at the sudden bright light. Shauna had just noticed me, and waved, an unnaturally large smile plastered onto her face. I ushered the two of them into Zeke's room, trying to avoid any furniture for them to trip over.

"Shhhh, go to sleep, Zeke." He nearly fell onto the bed, his face smashing against the mattress. Shauna giggled, something that she would never have done if she was sober, and sat down on the bed next to him, bouncing up and down.

She waved at me again, "Hi Tris."

Her words were slightly easier to understand, and she didn't reek of alcohol quite as much as Zeke. But Zeke had also built a better tolerance against it than she did, so I imagined that a few glasses could knock Shauna out.

I glanced back to see the two of them, both lying face-down on the bed, snoring loudly. Gently closing the door shut, I silently walked back into the living room.

When I looked up, I almost jumped at the sight of Uriah sitting on the couch. He looked up when he noticed me coming in, his face completely emotionless.

I gulped.

I walked up to him with caution, still conflicted about our previous conversation. I'd somehow turned it into a screaming match and Uriah had stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that a photo had fallen off the wall. The glass protection had shattered to pieces, and only when I looked closer, did I realize that the picture was one of us. A photo of me and Uriah holding hands, giant smiles plastered onto our faces. Without a thought, I'd tossed it into a nearby trash can.

He got up from his seat, "What happened to your hands?"

I looked down, glancing at my blood-stained hands. I'd cut myself multiple times when I was cleaning up the leftover glass shards. Sometimes on purpose.

I quickly hid them behind me, "Nothing. I'm fine."

When he walked closer, I immediately stepped back, away from him. Hurt colored his features when he saw me move away from him. I shook my head dismissively, "It's nothing."

And before he could say anything else, I grabbed my coat and brushed past him, heading straight for the door. One foot was already out the door when he suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand. I flinched, his finger digging into a messily bandaged up cut.

When he saw me flinch, I could feel his heavy gaze on me, but I tried to focus on anything but him. I yanked my arm back as hard as I could, reaching for the door knob and closing the door shut. I shook my hand, trying to ignore the burning pain.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes for the second time today. I blinked furiously, trying to force them back. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hand, walking as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care either, as long as it was away from Uriah.

I was so focused on getting away that I crashed straight into a passerby. Big mistake. I crashed to the floor, ending up on my butt while a tall figure loomed over me.

"Tris!" He held a hand out to me and easily pulled me up. I brushed the imaginary dust off my clothes, trying to distract myself. My heart was racing, pounding against my chest at alarming speeds.

"Hey, Four."

He smiled, and I tried to force one onto my face as well, but it came out as more of a grimace. _This is almost too cliche_ , I thought to myself.

I began to walk away but he turned around and fell into place beside me. I tried to walk faster, but he was easily able to match my quick pace with his long strides. I tried slowing down to encourage him to leave me behind, but he slowed his pace too, and sometimes just stopped walking altogether.

He didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to be around him right now.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

 _Away from you,_ I wanted to scream back at him. "Nowhere."

"Nowhere?"

I kept walking and so did he.

"How's Uriah?'

I stopped in my tracks. "What?" I whipped my head around just as he skidded to a halt.

He smiled, seeming satisfied to have distracted me. "I saw him earlier and he seemed pretty upset."

"Oh."

He opened his mouth as if he was about to say more. But just at that moment, a very drunk Lauren rushed out of a nearby restaurant.

"Four, there you are!" She screamed his name with a grin on her face. She ran towards him and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Lauren-" She seemed even more drunk than Zeke, and that was pretty obvious as she began laughing and stumbled forward. Her hair hung in a mess, dangling in front of her face. She brushed a few strands away, laughing wildly in the process. Four immediately reached out and caught her fall, wrapping his strong arms around her. He helped her up, as she pushed her body against his again.

"I've been looking _everywhere_ for you! Where'd you go?" Lauren demanded with a pout.

I was already gone by the time he'd bothered to look up and try to find me.

And as I was walking away, I glanced back to see him lead her back into the restaurant. He watched my disappearing figure as he answered, "Nowhere."

* * *

 **Words: 1038**

 **Hey, guys! So I've decided that I always say all this stuff about aprreciating you guys and whatnot, but I haven't really proved it to you. So along with sticking to a _consistent_ updating schedule, I will also be answering and responding to each and every one of your reviews. I want you guys to know how much I appreciate what you have to say. **

**And** **as always, thanks for reading. Follow, favorite, and review!**

 **._.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Echo in the Whispering Wind: Thanks!**

 **paula'08: I know right, those two need to get their shit together. The two of them are both so stubborn, neither wants to be the first to admit how much they really care for the other one. And don't worry, Four and Lauren are not going to date. FOURTRIS for life.**

 **sarahmicaela88: Well, Four isn't the best at dealing with his feelings. And Tris really isn't either. That's what makes the two of them so perfect for each other!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: I know right.**

 **Velosewer: She was just really drunk, in her defense, Four did walk out on her, leaving her with Eric. So I guess she did have a right to bother him about it. You needn't worry, she and Four will have no feelings for each other whatsoever! (Well, maybe a little, just 'cause I'm mean like that.)**

* * *

Tris POV

It's been almost a year since that conversation with Four.

We talked. There was still the occasional exchange of nods as we passed each other in the halls. Zeke was still his best friend. And Zeke was still my brother. Uriah had also taken on a strange liking to Four. The two of them were closer than I was with Four. It seemed that Four had affected our _entire_ family.

I tried to tell myself to ignore him, to push thoughts of him away. But it was no use. I'd find my thoughts wandering back to him no matter where I was, what I was doing, or who I was with. I couldn't help think about his voice, so deep it was hypnotizing. Or his sharp cheekbones, that left just the faintest hollow beneath them. But most of all, I couldn't help but think of his eyes. They were so deep-set that his long eyelashes scraped the skin under his eyebrows. And I would never forget the blue. The dark blue, like the sky, just before a storm is about to erupt.

Even now, I couldn't stop thinking about him. If only he felt the same way.

"Are you nervous?"

"What?"

I glanced to the side at Uriah, and he gave me a weak smile in return. "For the test."

"No."

The smell of sweat clung to the air around me. The train glides along the sides of the city, hurtling towards the school at a blinding speed. I grab onto the side of the train, preparing myself to jump.

No matter how long you've been doing it, even as long as me, you can never get used to that split second right before your jump. The anticipation, building up from within you, just waiting to bubble up as you leap through the air. That excitement, mixed in with a nervousness you try so hard to ignore.

My head tilts forward as I drop to the ground and roll forward, absorbing the momentum of the drop. I could feel the weight of stares from all around me, as the other factions stop their walk to watch us.

I always hated the attention we got as Dauntless, the staring and whispering. It was something that we all dealt with everyday. Most of Dauntless enjoyed it, they basked in the glory. It took everything in me to not hide behind Uriah.

My muscles stiffened as we walked through the front doors. The atmosphere around us was tense, every sixteen year old seemed to be too busy contemplating their future to say anything at all. It was likely the last day that we would ever walk those halls, our new factions would be in charge of finishing our education.

"You're not worried at all?" I glanced toward Uriah who seemed to be the spitting image of calm. While I on the other hand, was sweating bullets at the mere thought of the upcoming test.

He gave me a small smile, "Are you?"

I wanted to tell him how scared I was for _him._ How much I was hoping that he would get Dauntless. This test might be the last thing stopping him from leaving Dauntless.

From leaving his family.

From leaving me.

Uriah is dauntless through and through, it runs through every vein and touches every single part of him. I could never tell him this, but the thought of losing another brother is one I wouldn't be able to live with.

* * *

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife by the time lunch ended. Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and I huddle closely together at the long tables. Lynn brought a deck of cards but none of us wanted to play. The cafeteria was as loud as always, almost as if this was just another ordinary day. The Amity were clapping hands and singing songs. The Erudite had their heads bent over their books and newspaper, eyes glued to the pages. Even from across the room, I could still head the Candor arguing loudly, oblivious to the noise they were creating. And as always, the Stiffs were waiting quietly and obediently.

I've always hated that name, _Stiff_. I never enjoyed that aspect of being Dauntless, of being a bully. Uriah used to tease me about being an Abnegation myself, noting my constant silence and hatred of attention. My fingers drummed against the table nervously, trying to release the tension coiled up in my body.

Lynn slapped my hand, "Stop it."

"What?"

"You know what," she shot me a harsh look.

I returned the look and lifted my fingers to continue, when Lynn interrupted me again. "If you don't stop, I'll cut your hand off."

I rolled my eyes at her and turned my gaze away. Uriah grabbed my hand from underneath the table, and squeezed. He shot me a small smile, and I tried my hardest to return it.

We continue to wait in silence.

Another group of ten people leave, following a bored-looking test administrator. The test administrators are usually Abnegation volunteers, but this year, Zeke volunteered to test the Abnegation members, as you can't be tested from someone in your own faction. He smiled and waved every time he came out to get a new group, and I could tell that Zeke was only making Uriah more nervous. I just tried my best to block him out. My brother can be both amazing and embarrassing, but usually it's the latter.

When the next group comes back, both my name and Uriah's is called. He moves hesitantly towards the exit, and I followed close behind. I wish that I didn't need to tell him that he shouldn't be nervous, I wish that he could just realize that where he belongs...is with his family. I thought that this was going to be easy, my whole life I always knew that it would be Dauntless forever. But recently, Uriah's hesitation has spread to me now. It should be easy for us, but my instincts are telling me otherwise.

I clenched my fists together to stop them from shaking, and when I glanced over to the side, I could see Uriah's forehead glistening with sweat. But he forces his chin high and walks with fake confidence. Why can't he see how courageous he is? Why can't he understand that his sense of bravery doesn't come easily for everyone? That it only comes to the people that belong, people like him.

Once we left the cafeteria, a row of ten rooms greeted us. The rooms are different than the ones in the school, they're separated by mirrors. Mirrors that show the paleness of my face and the terror in my eyes. Uriah gave me one more nervous smile before walking into his room, and I walk into the room right beside his, where an Abnegation woman was waiting for me.

She looked different than the other Abnegation volunteers. Her smile seemed natural, and her posture was calm and welcoming. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She was shorter and skinnier than average, and her hands were very frail. She gestured towards the chair, "Have a seat, there's nothing to worry about, you can relax.

The entire room was covered in mirrors. I could see myself from every angle, but I chose not to. I slowly sat down on the chair, gently placing my head on the headrest. She focused on the machine to my right, twisting and plugging and pulling on the wires that I also tried to ignore.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. It was the smallest line of black ink, barely peeking out of her sleeve. I squinted, barely able to make out a small curve. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Is that a tattoo?"

She instantly pulled on her sleeve trying to cover up the ink that was still creeping out, "Aren't you curious?" Her tone softened when she saw me recoil.

"Sorry, just nervous."

"Are you scared?" She raised a brow.

I shook my head immediately, "No, no, of course not. I'm Dauntless."

She simply nodded her head and turned back to the machine. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Why did I have to open my big, fat mouth? I wanted to bang my head against whatever machine the girl seemed so busy with.

Suddenly, she spoke up again, "I used to be Dauntless, like you?"

I couldn't stop myself from talking. "You switched from Dauntless to Abnegation?"

She nodded her head, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"I don't know, they're just so different."

"Not really."

I furrowed my brow in confusion, _this girl must be crazy_. Yet I couldn't stop her words from running through my head again, and again, and again. How could Dauntless and Abnegation, two factions that are polar opposites, be alike?

I wanted to ask her for clarification, but another question was still bugging me. "Why'd you switch?"

She barely acknowledges me. "I didn't fit in, Dauntless really isn't all that it's cracked up to be."

Before my next words could leave my mouth, she turned around and passed me a vial of a strange liquid.

"What's this?" I gulped.

"Can't tell you, just drink it."

I glanced at her one last time before pressing the edge of the vial to my lips, and tipping the contents into my mouth.

A split second later, everything went black.

* * *

 **Words: 1570**

 **Are all of you as excited as I am?** _ **Carve the Mark**_ **by Veronica** _ **frickin**_ **Roth finally came out! The book is already in my Amazon shopping cart and I am literally going to lock myself in my room until I finish it. If I don't update next next week, it's because my nose is too busy being buried in the book that I have been waiting to come out for years! AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH, I'm so excited!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I'm assuming that prior to reading this, you had already read Divergent. So, in my world, Tris' simulation for her Aptitude test has not changed, because it's still the same world where Tris' decisions are still very much alike to what the original her's would be. And since her simulation is exactly the same, I didn't see any point in including it. So do not be alarmed when you don't see it! And if you really, desperately need it, just go back and read that section in Divergent. 'Kay? We good? Alright then, on with the story.**

 **And as usual, all rights go to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

 **Desires of Autumn Leaves: Thank you so much, I'll definitely take all of that into account. And yes. It probably will take me 50 years to read Carve the Mark (I haven't actually started it yet. Don't kill me). Fun fact: I am an incredibly slow reader.**

 **Isis771: Merci beaucoup! Cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps, mais ils vont certainement revenir ensemble pour de bon. Désolé si vous ne pouvez pas lire cela, mon français est très mauvais.**

 **Puppy 17: Anything for you guys! 33**

 **sarahmicaela88: True, true, but even Pedrad's are soft and gooey on the inside like the rest of us. XD**

 **velosewer: I can't wait to read it, I still have a ton more books to get through, but it's at the top of my to-read list. NO SPOILERS PLEASE!**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Hahahahahaha same. XD**

 **Paula'08: I KNOW RIGHT! That's how I feel about basically all love interests in all stories. Don't worry, all your questions will be answered in this chapter. And I agree with you, it probably won't be as good, but it's Veronica Roth, so my expectations are still pretty high.**

* * *

Tris POV

My eyes burst open. I sat up in my seat with such force that it made my head dizzy. My palms were sweating and wiping them on my clothes did no good.

Beside me, I could hear the sound of fingers flying across a keyboard. When I glanced back, I could see my test administrator staring intensely at the screen, her fingers nothing but a blur. _Is this normal?_ She looked tense, her eyebrows were scrunched together and her jaw was clenched.

When she noticed that I was staring at her, she paused for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" I blurted out, again. _God, what is wrong with you?_ I clenched down on the armrest, feeling the hard leather twist against my palm.

"No-well...yes." She took a deep breath, staring at me with a look that could kill.

I was too scared to talk.

"The test didn't work on you." She finally said.

Immediately, I felt a million questions flying through my mind. I could feel my heartbeat picking up, beating faster than she could type. My hands began to dampen with sweat, and I could feel my face burning up. "What do you mean the test didn't work on me? Do I have to take it again?"

She shook her head, and didn't answer me. I stood there, completely confused while my mind was beginning to throb. And in a split second, I saw her face completely change. Her expression fell and her hands stopped mid-type. She stared at the wall in front of her, and her entire body had been frozen with shock.

Slowly, very slowly, her entire body slowly turned towards me. And her next words came out in barely a whisper, "The test didn't work on you."

But I couldn't quite hear her. I leaned in closer, "What?"

"The test didn't work on you." Her words came out louder. Clearer. Stronger. "You're Divergent." It only took her a few seconds to restart. Her fingers immediately began flying across the keyboard again, her gaze now sharply focused on the screen in front of her. "I need to report you to Jeanine." She muttered under her breath.

My eyes widened, her words finally sinking in. _Divergent?_ I was even more confused than ever, and I didn't think that that could be possible. The word sounded familiar, it itched at the back of my mind. I recognized it from somewhere and I just couldn't put my finger on it. But all I needed to hear, was Jeanine's name.

I've hated her all my life.

And I wasn't going to let her take my family away again.

My parents died in a car crash. That's what people have been telling me since the moment I could ask questions. How did they die? Did they run into someone? Did someone run into them? Why were they driving in a car?

Your parents died in a car crash.

Only one person has ever answered me. Only one person who has ever wondered the same way I used to.

My brother.

But ever since he met Jeanine, he changed. He was no longer the same person that I knew, that I loved. That I trusted. It was as if she had brain-washed him, she treated him like a puppet on her strings. And he was only one of hundreds that she was already controlling.

He left me behind to join the Erudite faction. I was only eight years old when he abandoned me. One day he was there, and the second...he wasn't.

Caleb was only a year older than me when he decided to move in with our aunt. I never bothered to learn her name, but I was told that she was my dad's sister, and that she was an Erudite. I don't know what was told to him to make him want to leave me.

Maybe it was my fault.

Maybe I did something to make him hate me.

But no matter what it was, he made his decision and I made mine. I'll never forget the look on Zeke and Uriah's face, when they came into my room in the morning to tell me that Caleb was gone. I remembered it so clearly, and I've replayed it in my mind over and over again.

Zeke was wearing a loose shirt over some baggy sweats and Uriah was still in his pajamas. They knocked on the door so faintly, that I didn't even bother to open my eyes. Then one of them knocked again, before pushing the door open. Zeke poked his head inside my room, his eyes glancing over to the bed that used to belong to Caleb.

It was five people living in an apartment, it was cramped to say the least. But I've always thought of it as "cozy". They walked towards me with a smile plastered on their face. At this point, any sleep had been wiped from my mind, and I was alert as ever.

They both walked with such caution. I've never seen them so scared before. It was a sight that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't force out of my mind.

They delivered the news, the way you would rip off a bandage.

It was quick.

And it stung.

After that day, Caleb ceased to exist in their mind, and my life.

The memories washed over me in a wave of dizzying nausea. I felt like I was going to puke. But I forced it down as I jumped out of my chair and ran over to my test administrator. I grabbed ahold of her wrists and held them as tightly as I could. She whipped her head to stare at me, confusion, and the slightest bit of fear shone in her eyes. I loosened my grip, but just barely.

"Please," I begged, staring into her eyes. "Don't do this." I hated how desperate I sounded, how pathetic I must have seemed.

She glanced between me and the door. Her breaths were coming out in short pants now as she tried to pull away. But her skinny Erudite arms were nothing against my Dauntless-trained muscles. She shook her head as she realized that it was pointless. "What do you want from me?" She whispered.

I never broke my stare. And then all of a sudden, it clicked.

 _Divergent._

Tori's brother.

I'd overheard a conversation between Tori and my mother (adoptive) a few years back. They'd just discovered the body of Tori's brother, and she had come crying to my mother. I remembered it so clearly. Just before bed, Uriah had challenged me to see who could chug more bottles of water. Of course, I'd won. And all that water woke me up in the middle of the night. While stumbling in the dark, I heard whispers coming from the living room. They were both on the couch talking in hushed voices. I didn't remember the exact words, but the conversation went something like this:

"Tori, you're acting crazy."

"They _killed_ him, I know it."

"Why would they ever do such a thing?"

"Stop lying to yourself, you know just as well as I do, he was _Divergent_."

"Don't say that word," my mother had snapped in a tone so harsh that I flinched.

There was a long pause before Tori replied. "You knew George. He wasn't broken."

"I never said he was, but you just never know with these things Tori."

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you."

And after that, neither of them said a single word.

I pushed the memories away, burying them in the back of my mind. "Please, don't report me."

"Why shouldn't I? You're divergent," her expression had undergone such a drastic change from the way that it was before, it made me want to back away.

Desperation laced my voice as I pleaded with her, "Please, don't do this. They'll-they'll kill me! I have a family, a family that _needs_ me."

All of a sudden, her expression softened, she stopped trying to fight against me, her wrists going limp against my hand. I saw the conflict in her eyes, as she glanced at me, then her computer, then at the door, then back at me again. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she said, "I'll help you."

I was wary of her sudden assistance, but I let go of her, and instead of running away like I expected, she walked over to the computer. She grabbed ahold of her water bottle, and opened it. I watched in shock as she tilted it, just slightly, and the water came gushing out. The computer immediately began fizzling and small sparks flew out, before the screen went completely black.

Then she lead me to the door, and opened it for me to leave. Before I left, she stopped me. Her eyes were emotionless and hard now, and her smile was completely gone. She looked me straight in the eyes as she said, "I may have saved you this time, but remember this. I don't mean to be blunt, but you are Divergent. You will never be a part of our society. _Trust_ me, it won't take them long to find you. Be careful, sweetie."

She didn't wait for a response.

She brushed past me hastily and walked down the bare hallway, her figure slowly fading away. I stopped for a second, feeling a cold sweat rush over me. My heart was pounding against my chest and my ears were ringing. I leaned against the wall, letting it support my whole weight. My whole world was collapsing around me, and there wasn't a thing that I could do to stop it.

And for the first in my life, I felt like a true coward.

 **Words: 1632**

 **Heeeeey guys, don't kill me. I know, I know, I haven't updated in two months, and I was just starting to get comfortable with my updating schedule.** _ **But,**_ **I have a good reason for taking such a long break, so just hear me out.**

 **Okay, so as you know, for the past few chapters, I've been feeling like this story is going nowhere. So, my solution was to do a time jump to Tris' year for initiation. But I was still feeling lost, plotwise, and I don't want my story to be the exact same as Divergent, because that's just boring. So I decided to take some time to re-evaluate this story and where I want it to go. I'll be honest with you guys, at some points, I was about ready to give up on this. But, your support has really inspired me to get my shit together.**

 **And now I'm back, better than ever. For now, I wouldn't expect any regular updating of any kind because I'm still in the process of figuring everything out. You guys are truly the best and I love you guys so much. 333**


	25. Chapter 25

**paula'08: Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it. The woman in this chapter won't be too important to the story, and neither will her identity. And don't worry, you're supposed to be confused, because Tris sure has a hell of a lot to figure out. And honestly, I don't think that any book can live up to Divergent, even another Veronica Roth original. XD And you are definitely going to get to see more of Tobais soon (i.e. this chapter, it's like you can read my mind!).**

 **Qtsarahanne: Can't wait to write more! 3**

 **Sarahmicaela88: I hope that this makes everything clear: Tori. Is. Not. Her test administrator. I could be wrong, but aren't the Divergent supposed to be reported? Isn't Jeanine's like entire life goal to destroy all the Divergents?**

 **It'sHardIKnow: COOL GUYS DON'T LOOK AT EXPLOSIONS**

 **Desires of Autumn Leaves: Hahaha. Thanks for all the support! 3**

 **Divergent1106: As long as you love reading it, I love making it! ;D**

* * *

Four POV

I felt like killing someone right now.

To be specific, that someone was Zeke.

It was Tris' and Uriah's Testing Day and the whole day, he had not once stopped fidgeting. God, I couldn't even think about Tris without my stomach feeling like it was gonna launch into a musical number. It'd been nearly a year since our break-up and I still hadn't managed to get over yet. For the first few months, I was a wreck. I barely even spoke to Zeke in fear of him bringing her up.

The one good thing about our relationship was that it was pretty discreet, so we didn't have to go through explaining ourselves to everyone. But to be perfectly honest, I needed some explaining myself. It had been so abrupt and sudden, so random. Then again, so was our relationship.

I couldn't take it anymore. I swung around in my chair, and slammed my hand on Zeke's. He glanced up at me in surprise. "Don't make me cut off your fingers."

Zeke gave me a weak smile, "Sorry."

My expression immediately softened. I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Relax, everything's gonna be fine."

He sucked in a deep breath, before letting it out in a dramatic sigh. "That's what everyone keeps telling me. That, and _faction before blood_ ," putting an extra emphasis on the last part.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "What if they leave?" he whispers. "And who would I be to stop them?"

I wanted so desperately to comfort him, but I simply just didn't know how. All I could do was repeat, "Everything's gonna be fine." I tried using a reassuring tone, but I didn't believe myself for one second, and I doubt that Zeke did either.

"Why'd you change factions?" Zeke said suddenly, lifting his head to look up at me.

"What?" I understood him just fine, but I was trying to stall for time as I racked my brain for a reply that didn't include the words " _my father beat me"._

"Why did _you_ switch factions?"

I shrugged my shoulder slowly, replying with a vague, "Abnegation just wasn't right for me."

He stared back at me, searching my eyes. I tried to remain as emotionless as possible. "Do you think Dauntless is right for Uriah and Tris?"

I shrugged again, "I can't answer that. Only they can." After a few moments I added, "And just you know, if they leave, it's not because of you. You're a great brother, but sometimes, people just have to choose themselves, you know? You have to let them be who they are."

I've never seen Zeke look so desperate. He stared back at me with wide eyes, his shoulders tense, and hands balled up in fists at his sides. "What if who they are...doesn't include me?"

I wanted to lie to him, I wanted to reassure him, even for just a second. But I just couldn't. "Then you just have to live with that."

* * *

Neither Tris nor Uriah showed up to dinner. It was quiet for the most part, mostly filled with Zeke and Shauna whispering quietly to each other. They've been dating for over a year now, but so far, I've heard nothing about a marriage or even proposal.

Zeke looked even more depressed at dinner then he was at work. He tried interrogating Lynn and Marlene, but neither revealed anything.

I left the four of them to continue their secret discussions and decided to go for a walk. My mind drifted away as I walked past door after door, until I ended up at Tris'.

Even my subconscious was attracted to her.

I turned around, about to walk away, when the door suddenly opened. Tris walked out and nearly crashed into me, but saw me just in time. All of a sudden, I felt an overwhelming longing for her touch. I almost wished she actually had ran into me.

"Oh, Four!" She paused, "Hi."

"Hey." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

She smile, but I could tell that it wasn't genuine. "What are you doing here?" She stepped out further into the hall and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Just...taking a walk."

"Oh. Well, I was just going to go and get some dinner for me and Uriah."

I immediately replied, "I'll walk you, I'm heading back in that direction anyways."

She nodded her head, "Sure."

She began walking away, and I hurried to catch her. We walked side by side, and after a moment of awkward silence, I said, "So...Testing Day."

"Yup," she nodded her head.

"How was it?"

She shrugged, "Honestly, it just made everything more confusing." Her hand brushed against the side of the wall, watching her fingers and avoiding eye contact with me.

That was not what I was expecting. "How so?"

She still refused to look at me. "I just got a result that I wasn't expecting, that's all."

"Wasn't Dauntless, I'm guessing?"

Finally, she turned her head to look at me, and gave me a playful roll of her eyes, but it was as forced as her smile. "You know I can't tell you that."

I nodded my head, "Of course." I paused, before hesitantly saying, "Faction-"

"Before blood," she snapped. "I know, that's what everybody keeps saying to me, but whatever happened to family? Aren't we supposed to make sacrifices for the ones we love?"

I tried forcing a chuckle, but it ended up sounding more like an awkward gasping sound. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were Abnegation."

She stopped, a few feet away from the entrance to the dining hall. She just stood there, staring at me for what felt like forever. Her eyes bore into mine, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't force my gaze away from her's. I found myself getting lost, in those blue pools, mixed in with a darker gray than usual. Finally, she broke me out of my trance with a slight shake of her head.

Then she whispered, "I guess you _don't_ know any better." And with a swift turn on her heels, she walked away from me.

* * *

 **Words:** **1035**

 **Wow, check it out, I didn't totally bail on you guys again. You're welcome. Just kidding, you know I love you guys. So, it's been a long time since we've gotten a Four POV. In the beginning, I tried exploring some other POVs but after a while, I'd just gotten used to writing in Tris'. She makes it easy. But I don't know, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, so some more Four chapters might be coming your way. Or possibly Uriah's, he's definitely a fun character. What do you think? Yay or nay? And who else would you like to see? I love hearing your thoughts and opinions so don't forget to share them with me. XD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Opal: Thank you! 333**

 **paula'08: I guess you could say that it could be cut with a _butter_ knife. I'm sorry I'll shut up now. ;) **

**Desires of Autumn Leaves: I'm glad you like it. And, yes, I'm very aware that my recent chapter have been lacking events, but I'm trying to create more backstory and meaning behind the character's actions, while also trying to keep my chapters from being too long and dragging forever. But thank you for the advice, I really appreciate it. XD**

 **It'sHardIKnow: This one's for you. ;p**

Uriah POV

I glanced at Tris.

She was sitting on the couch, while I lay sprawled on the floor. Her shoulders were tense, and her face was emotionless. The room was dead silent, with only the sounds of various screams coming from the hallway outside. The sound of electrical buzzing filled the empty silence.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching me. Usually, I would make some joke about her staring in awe of my amazingness, but I was too distracted to care.

I'd known what it meant to be Divergent for a long time. George had always been like a father to me, or even like a second brother. When I was younger, I idolized him. I tried to tag along with him whenever I could, and he thought that it was cute so he'd let me. But he didn't know that I'd followed him that one day.

The one day he wasn't careful enough.

While everyone else was eating dinner, I saw him slip outside the cafeteria. I immediately followed him. I tried calling out to him, but he was so distracted that he didn't even notice. _Wow,_ I thought to myself, _this is like an adventure._ And I remember pulling down my head, convinced that I was a spy.

He left the Dauntless compound through an elevator leading up to the roof. I waited on the top step for him, with only a sliver of opening between the rusty door and its connecting wall.

George was not alone. There were three more people up there, two guys and one girl.

When George emerged, the girl immediately ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a tight squeeze. They held each other for a few seconds before quickly letting go. He exchanged a smile and clap on the back with the two guys before shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"I've been exposed. They know I'm Divergent."

I could feel the shift in the air, as the momentary happiness changed into a thick tension.

One of the guys crossed his arms over his chest and simply asked, "How?"

George shrugged his shoulders, "The Erudite, they're technology is becoming too advanced."

The girl placed a hand on George's shoulder, "We can get you out of here in a week."

"What about my sister?"

"You'll have to leave her behind."

George was silent for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, making the ends stand up in all different directions. "Can I at least say good bye?"

"You've been with us long enough, you know the rules," the guys who said that seemed slightly exasperated with George. But overall, everybody just seemed _tired._

The group walked over, towards the ledge of the roof, blocked by the door. I strained my neck, trying to see them, but I didn't want to risk being caught. So, I huddled back behind the darkness of the door, flattening my ear against the side.

"But it's _my sister,_ I trust her." _What's happening with Tori?_ My mind couldn't take all this information. It was filled with a million questions that to this day, have yet to be answered.

"No, George. It'd raise too many questions. You might trust her, but there's no way to stop her curiosity. She'll be happier not knowing."

"Ignorance is bliss."

"But-"

"One week."

And just like that, they were gone. George's footsteps sounded on the roof. I waited, crouched on the ground, ready to bolt once he came too close. But then he turned around and walked back away from the door. Pacing was his way of dealing with anger. Whenever he was frustrated, he always just paced around. I imagined him with a hand on his hip, and the other one running through his hair. His brows creased, and shoulders tense.

I could still picture him now.

"Uriah." The sound of Tris' voice drew me away from my thoughts. I shook my head slightly, trying to rebury those memories. George was dead, and no one knew anything otherwise.

No one was going to bring him back.

" _Uriah_." I sat up from my spot on the ground and turned to face Tris.

" _What do you want?"_ Immediately, my expression softened when I saw her recoil at my words. "I'm sorry, I'm just...stressed."

She nodded her head, leaning forward in her chair. "Me too."

"From the Aptitude Test?"

She stared past my shoulder, lost in thought for a moment. "Sort of?"

I nodded my head, "Me too."

She fell back against her chair, groaning. "I just wish that I could talk to you about it. We tell _everything_ to each other," when she said that, I felt a pang of guilt for never telling her about George, "How could they expect us to keep it a secret. _Why_ do they want us to keep it a secret? Who _cares_?"

And at that second, I knew it. There wasn't a single part of me that doubted it. I looked her in the eye and blurted out before I could stop myself, "You're Divergent."

Silence.

She stared back at me with wide eyes, her jaw dropped in shock. I clapped a hand over my mouth, immediately regretting those words.

"How...wha..h-how?"

I moved to be in front of her. Looking up at her eyes from my position on the ground. She was resting her hand on the arm of the couch, and I placed mine on hers, and squeezed.

"I know. I-I'm also Divergent." I felt a momentary surge of relief to be able to say those words aloud. To finally be able to admit the truth, and not have to hide it.

After confronting George about what I'd heard on the roof, he asked me if I wanted to take a test. He took me to the room where they initiated the simulation serum, and injected a dose into me.

Later, he'd told me that there was just something about me, the way that I'd looked at him, that just made him know. He taught me how to trick the simulation, how to act in an Aptitude Test. He taught me how to survive as a Divergent.

And to that, I owe him the world.

 **Words: 1044**

 **So this chapter is definitely pretty off the rails. I don't think that Veronica Roth ever explained how Uriah found out he was Divergent, so this was kind of my way of creating a little backstory for him and George-who's barely mentioned at all in the story.**

 **I realize, that there might be quite a few plot holes. But, I don't know. What do you guys think, does it work? Should I keep creating small backstories and flashbacks and stuff for the characters? Don't worry, the next chapter will definitely continue on with the story and the plot. I understand your impatience.**

 **And I guess, just thank for hanging with me you guys, this story is definitely** _ **not**_ **a normal fanfiction, so thanks for dealing with my craziness! 3**


	27. Chapter 27

**_QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT:_ Some of the specific details of this chapter were taken directly from the book (Divergent) because I wanted to make this as accurate as possible. For example, most of Marcus' dialogue. Don't worry though, most of it is still in my own words. **

* * *

**Paula'08: I'm glad you liked it! You're definitely right about that, being Divergent is not safe at all. I've always wondered how other people were able to find out they were Divergent and not be like killed or something. Surely not everyone was able to get a Tori?**

 **BeatriceEaton46: Thanks! I'm trying...XD**

 **Desires of Autumn Leaves: Don't worry, I definitely won't make entire chapters on flashbacks. The present is so much more interesting. It was weird writing in the POV of a serious Uriah, but I'm happy that you enjoyed it!**

 **Wrenlovesreading: Me too, George is someone who've I've always just wanted to see more of. I wish Tori survived to get to see him again. Her death was tragic. )':**

 **Sarahmicaela88: Wonder twins...I like it. I honestly have no clue yet, I completely forgot that I even mentioned that last chapter, I have incredibly horrible memory. You'll have to remind me to explain more in future chapters. ;)**

 **It'sHardIKnow: Yup, that last line...When I was writing it I was afraid it sounded too cheesy. XD**

 **Qtsarahanne: So glad you liked it! You can stop waiting because more is here:**

* * *

Tris POV

The train ride to the Choosing Ceremony was quiet.

I stared at the ground as the train rocked back and forth on the old rails. My mind blocked out the whispers around me, and the only thing I could picture were the five metal bowls.

Erudite.

Abnegation.

Dauntless.

My results for the Aptitude test circled in my mind, they seemed to mix and blend together and I couldn't make out what was what.

I glanced out through a gaping hole in the opposite wall of the train, where only a few glass shards of the window remained. We ride past the Hub, where only a part of it is visible before the rest of the building disappears into the clouds.

The crowd starts to shift as we get ready to leave the train, pushing and shoving to be the first ones out. I'm one of the last people left. I hold onto the handlebars as the ground rushes below me. I launch myself out of the cart, feeling that familiar exhilaration beating through my veins. The ground comes up beneath me, and I immediately curl myself up into a ball as I roll into a stop.

As we walk towards the building, Marlene and Lynn have their heads bent together in a conversation and I follow closely behind them. They both seemed so calm, and I would be too, if I knew what the hell I was going to do.

My heart felt like it was gonna burst straight out of my chest, but then I glanced towards Uriah. His shoulders were tense and his fists were clenched into balls at his sides. I fall into place beside him as we walk up the front steps. He glances towards me and I tried to give him a reassuring smile.

When we walk into the elevator, I see the mass of gray fabric walking up the stairs. They were so close together, hunched up in their own little huddle. I imagined this, seeing myself consumed into an Abnegation life.

The door opened on the twentieth floor, revealing the room where I will decide the rest of my life. I'd only been here once before, when I attended Zeke's Choosing Ceremony. And now he was here today, waiting with anticipation for me and Uriah.

The Ceremony started immediately, as Marcus stood up at the podium. As he started speaking, there was something itching at the back of my mind. _Marcus._ I knew his name from somewhere, but I just couldn't remember from where. His face looked so familiar, especially his eyes.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. This wasn't the time or place to be worrying about him. I had more pressing matters on my mind.

As Marcus introduces each faction, I mentally cross them out.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."

I'd always admired how carefree they were, how easily they flew through life, never refraining from choosing love. But joining them has never been an option for me.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."

Erudite was never even a choice, they were the easiest to rule out.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."

I could never live without a little dishonesty.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."

This was something that I truly believed in.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

It was the philosophy that I'd lived with my whole life.

My whole body feels numb, the sound of Marcus' voice begins to drown out. I think of our motto: _Faction before blood._ Our factions were more than just people we lived with, they were our family. And the thought of leaving mine caused my heart to squeeze in my chest.

"-a better society and a better world." A round of applause erupts throughout the stadium as Marcus finished his speech. I clenched and unclenched my hands at my side, trying to release some pressure. I focused on this monotonous task as Marcus read the first name.

The first name called was a girl from Amity. I watched her blood soaking into the soil as she went to stand beside her faction. One by one, each sixteen-year-old stepped out into the middle of the room. Most of their names were familiar from school. Mere side glances passed in the halls, people that I would probably never talk to again.

"James Tucker."

He stumbled on his way to the bowls, causing him to lose his balance and nearly hitting the floor. A couple of people from Dauntless snickered and his face flushes red in embarrassment. James was never someone that neither I nor Uriah was ever close to. I knew that he was our age, but he liked to hang out with a different crowd. I didn't know much about him at all, yet it still shocked me to the bone when he chose Candor.

Murmurs and whispers immediately arose among the crowd, especially the Dauntless. I could see someone who I remembered to be his parents, watching him intensely. His mom put her face in her hands, while his dad patted her shoulders gently. Crying was seen as a sign of cowardice, especially during times like this.

More names go by, but they all blur together in my mind. Until I heard Marcus say, "Tris Pedrad."

I gulped, my knees were shaking so hard I thought I was going to collapse. I felt someone squeeze my shoulder, I turned around to face Uriah. No words came out of his mouth, but I understood everything he was saying.

My legs start moving forward, but my mind is still in a haze. The room is silent except for the sound of my shoes against the tiled floor, and a ringing sound.

Marcus hands me the knife.

I grip the knife with all my strength as I touch the blade to my palm and slowly drag it down. The sting is light, I can barely even feel it. I watch a drop of blood slide down my hand, and I let out a shaky breath. The ringing, I realized, is in my ears.

With one sudden motion, I thrust my arm over the bowls. The sound of my blood sizzling on the coals echoes around the room.

I closed my eyes and whispered to myself, " _I am brave."_

The End

* * *

 **Words:** **1052**

 **Okay, so before you guys start freaking out, let me explain. By "the end" I don't mean** _ **the**_ **end. So lately, I've been thinking a lot about this book and where I want to go with it. And well, it's already on Chapter 27, which is a lot. If I continued on with it and included Tris' initiation and everything, this book would be like 50 chapters. And I'm not trying to write a full-length novel here, I don't need a 200,000 word story, but I also don't want to have to rush things. I want to be able to include everything, I want to add more scenes, give more backstories, introduce more characters. So I am going to be splitting this story in parts, the first part -this book- is her life pre-16, the next part will be her initiation into Dauntless (pretty much everything that Divergent the book covers).**

 **Also, as you may have noticed, I am horrible at updating my chapters on time. So with a new book, I have a chance to start new, to be able to actually keep a consistent schedule. A new book also gives me more time to go over this book and edit (cuz we all know it needs a lot of that). And it's been a long time since I've read Divergent, so I'll probably need to skim through or even read it again.**

 **So that's going to be it for now, I really hope that you guys choose to support me on this decision and continue to read this story, even if it's not going to be all in this specific book. It really means a lot to me how dedicated you guys are, and how you've been sticking with me, even through all my procrastination. XD I love all of you guys so much 33**

 **More information will be included in the next -and last- update of this book.**


End file.
